Twisted Reincarnation
by Pass The Message
Summary: Upon waking up, Naruko thought she was dreaming...she was definitely killed by Sasuke. So why is she a baby again within a crazy family? Fem!Naru as Fem!Killua Many-but-NOT-Harem
1. Chapter 1

Death and Rebirth: Naruko becomes Killua

Naruko woke up with a gasp.

Death was painful.

She was killed by Sasuke...her best friend. But now she found herself blind, unable to open her eyes, and heard words.

'Ohhh! It's a girl! I finally got a daughter!' a woman gleefully cried in happiness.

'Now now Kikyou, nobody can really tell if a child in the womb will turn out to be male or female. It's pure luck.' said an old man's voice jokingly. Naruko's heart swelled. She has a new family who wanted her! 'So what do we name your daughter, Silva?'

'...Killua. Her name will be Killua, dad.'

'Killua...a perfect name for a child of an assassin family!' Kikyou squealed. If Naruko, now named Killua could face-fault, she would have done so by now if only she wasn't held up by her ankles by a pair of strong hands! She has this incredible luck to be reborn in a family of killers. 'Let's show her to her brothers before her training starts right away! They won't see her for a while after all.' she said kindly.

'I suppose so.' said her father with a chuckle. 'Killua has incredible potential at such a young age...she will be our family's heiress.'

Decided that fast?! And training right away? The hell are they talking about?!

Next thing Killua knew, her life as a baby is full of injections of painful things and she cried a lot in her infancy...until she got used to it and new injections are introduced...then at age three, she learned language, general education and trailing other people while looking after her younger brother Alluka, and her mother will soon give birth to a new sibling. Dang, her new parents are at it like bunnies in heat! Her older brother Milluki who is five years older than her hated going out of the house and soon turned his passion to computers, technology and inventing skills. Then with poor eating habits and lack of physical activity, he soon became obese. Then there's Illumi, her eldest brother who is again, five years older than Milluki. If she's three, Milluki is eight and Illumi, currently twelve years old.

Her childhood here was just as painful as her previous life's. The only thing that was different, is that she has a loving(albeit twisted) family, and to motivate her, her father trains with her and Alluka in their poison and torture resistance training...and raised by Illumi and her father that the only thing sustaining her is the darkness they lived in, and her only joy is causing the death of others. But on weekends off, they can play in the playgrounds, babysat by their many butlers.

But her previous personality remained strong and she made it so she stays sane in this crazy family. Milluki broke from training and had the mentality of a child years younger than he should be. Illumi is way too creepy and she refused to be like her brothers. She wants her sanity and personality intact, thank you very much. She retained her sunny, cheerful personality.

But true to her family's words, she has the greatest talent in the family with incredible potential. She has already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. She was a genius and the only one to stay sane in the siblings while Alluka...'snapped' and developed a split-personality with unknown powers only Killua saw and met. She wasn't sure about her youngest brother Kalluto though...so far he stayed sane.

Killua gave the other personality a name. She called the other one 'Nanika' Nanika became the male for Alluka's cracked psyche that 'became' female. Killua did her best to care for 'both' while figuring out how their power works by asking 'him'. As Nanika was around, Alluka never sleeps but pretends he does. Killua told 'them' both to keep their abilities a secret to protect them.

Alluka's ability manifests when he asks for three requests. If all three are granted, a wish can be made as long as its declared in Alluka's presence even if it wasn't the one who fulfilled his requests. If refused four times, the refuser will die, the loved one they love most, and people connected to the person who refused Alluka and the difficulty of the requests will be reset to level 1. If the person dies mid-way, only the loved one will die. But if a wish is made, the difficulty of the next few requests will reflect the difficulty of the previous wish made. In other words, equivalent exchange with a horrible twist.

Not only that, If Alluka asked a person, he has to know their name first, cannot move on to another person unless the first one gets a wish or dies. Alluka can grant only 1 wish at a time, one can give Alluka several conditions to a wish, therefore greatly expanding the capacities of what one can ask of Alluka before granting another 3 requests. Those are his rules.

Killua did her best and used her ninja savviness to keep these abilities a secret and 'ordered' Alluka and Nanika to not make requests of anyone to keep their power secret. Naruko feared Alluka will be locked up in some safe, and only talked to for wishes instead of being able to have a life. It would be their secret and Killua will decide who to tell. But for now, they keep quiet. She took to looking after Kalluto after getting Alluka and Nanika to keep their secret. In return, Killua told Alluka that his big sister...is quite different herself, and trained Alluka how to be a ninja by ordering Nanika to copy his sister's knowledge of basic ninja skills so Alluka can practice it on his own in secret because Killua also has to look after Kalluto. Due to so many siblings, their youngest brother isn't getting much notice.

Killua is the favorite of the family due to her potential so the adults and the eldest brother are keeping an eye on her development the most. Milluki is busy honing his technological savvy, and Killua thus looks after her youngest brothers who adores her since she was a good sister...before their father decided to chuck her to Heaven's Arena at age 8 because she's a girl unlike her brothers who went at age 6. So Alluka and Kalluto went, their task was to reach 200th floor before going home. Killua on the other hand, started weight training and speed training along with a 'review' of the family techniques and fighting style. So her trip to said arena will be smoother and easier. She also got a bank account made and opened for her future trek there.

Then when her turn came...she bulldozed her way to the top, starting at 50th floor before making requests that she not go up in a single bound but by three floors earning lots of money in the bargain...but upon reaching the 200th Floor...she got a memo that the fights from there on are only purely for popularity...and there won't be a reward money from 200 onwards.

'Geez, that sucks!' she swore as she signed out and quit crossly. 'I'm going home!' and she went home with her personal fortune.

Upon going home, Killua's training got more intense...but to her freak out, Illumi is in charge of her training...and will supervise her future missions until she is twelve and old enough to work on her own.

And time with her brother...gets her creeped out.

She hardly sees Illumi but on the rare times she DOES see him, displays very little expression that once reminded her of Sai. Although in contrast to his expressionless demeanour, Illumi often speaks in a somewhat joyful and absent-minded tone. Unlike Sai who learns both facial expressions and emotions, Illumi was halfway there in a rather creepy way. That and he tended to look at, and watch her a lot. He is also fond of holding her and cuddling her close...especially by standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Its like he'll never let go.

Sure, Killua enjoyed affection from family, she didn't want it to border on _smothering_. Apparently, Illumi inherited the 'smother' from their mother. Illumi watched over her on missions, and he made her watch his so she would learn high-level things by watching him. In turn, Killua wanted to reduce the creepy factor by teaching him emotions. If she succeeded with Sai, she hoped she would surely succeed with him. She wore her emotions on her sleeve on purpose, and being rich in emotions. By constant exposure, Illumi caught on to what his expressive sister wanted. But he strongly adhered to his principles and beliefs as an assassin...to her annoyance and snubbed him for a week and slept elsewhere.

He once asked her why, as an assassin, she is full of needless emotions.

'Niisama, as far as I'm concerned, this is just 'a job' separate from my personal life.' said Killua, standing on his lap while he sat on a chair to be at his eye level. 'Its. Just. A. Job! A job we get paid for! We should enjoy life outside of work...kind of like, have fun after office hours or something! At your age, you should be enjoying doing what boys your age do! Go on dates or blind dates! Party! Or find like minds and go on a spree!' she nagged at him in exasperation, causing Illumi to laugh.

'I wouldn't know what those are but at least, I know how to do a killing spree. I never got the chance to do those.' said Illumi, back in his usual poker face. 'I was always ordered to go home after a job done when I was your age. Where did you learn those foreign things anyway?' he wondered aloud, wondering if his sister's mindset will be of hindrance to her future as heir to the family even if she means well.

'Jeeeeez! That's it, I'm dragging you around!' Killua swore in exasperation. 'We're near York Shin soon tomorrow morning...how about after a job we go out to have fun for one day? Just the two of us?' she suggested as she turned her back on him and let herself fall on his lap into sitting position since he was so damn clingy.

'Yes yes. Now go to sleep so tomorrow, you won't be out of focus.' said Illumi as he knocked her out for it and tweaked her with a nen needle to make her forget five minutes ago. Orders are orders, they have no time for outsider frivolities. '...what a strange sister.'

But not even Illumi can deny that Killua is the light and center of the family. The family orbited around her and the youngest brothers adored her.

Life went on...and one day...

Alluka screamed. 'DAAAADDYYYYYY! Big Sis ran off for the Hunter Exam!'

Pandemonium ensued.


	2. The Runaway Daughter

The Runaway Daughter

_Daddy, Mommy, Big and Little Brothers_

_I have little time left. A few years from now in fact.  
_ _I want to see the rest of the world before I do my_  
_role as family heiress who can rarely leave home_  
_unless hired. A life of no fun so until the day I get  
_ _married and inherit the family, I'll enjoy life as much  
_ _as I can while I still have the chance to and do some  
_ _interesting things...I think I'll play in a certain exam  
_ _to start things off for my field trip experience. I'll_ _still  
accept jobs and keep up my training on my own. Just  
give me a call and I'll do jobs._

_Love~ _

_K_

Silva twitched at the letter given to him by his wailing fourth son who was in dismay that his favorite(and only) sister ran away for kicks.

'I recall Illumi needs a license so he can take on higher-level missions as required by clients...' Silva mused thoughtfully while twitching. He took out the family personalized phone crafted by his second son.

xxx

Elsewhere in the world...Illumi was twitching when he got orders from his father to watch over his sister who left home to 'see the world'. '...sigh, why must she be so difficult?' he sighed as he began pursuing his lovely little sister...and just by thinking of her...he gets strange feelings he's sure isn't family-appropriate...for his sister.

Thinking of her silver hair she recently cut into a feminine mullet, milky-fair skin and bright blue eyes that shined with life...and inappropriate thoughts rush into his head.

xxx

Elsewhere in Zaban City, seven months later with the date being December 28...Killua sighed in relief that in those seven months, she was sure her father planted spies to find her. But hey, they didn't know that she used Sniper Rifles to avoid being found...and she used Henge, Scent Killers to take off her scent of blood, used sweet-smelling shampoos, soaps and body sprays to cover herself with, learned how to walk and run noisily and trained herself to BREAK habits a Zoldyck has from childhood.

With this, she was able to pass off as a normal girl in many guises, pretending to be in her late teens, twenties...even grannies.

She succeeded although she got a scolding for using guns instead of their arts.

Killua retorted that she knows she has agents looking out and she DIDN'T want to be found while on her trip so yes, she'll be using guns for the time being, with her father's reply being 'cheeky brat'. And praising her for being so damn difficult to find, even Illumi had great trouble finding her and that's a very huge praise!

Killua cackled.

It's Illumi's fault for making her watch Jounin to Kage-Class Fights in the first damn place. She learns quick and trained hard to make her body accustomed to such fast movements even though it hurt but hey, she can adapt.

That's the results of training, adaptation.

She was Kage-Level herself in her past life but in this world...there are fighters _way_ better than Kages.

Her parents, grandparents and eldest brother are such monsters and she's on her way to be one. Really now, Strength and Speed Training, Combat Training, Assassination, Free Running, Acrobatics, Torture Resistance, Pain Endurance, and Poison Resistance Training as well as technological savvy, usage of tools and the very same poisons she ingested since infancy...she's a monster herself.

She strove to be just as skilled herself. With her past life as a ninja, she retained her past experiences in battles and training which was the reason why her potential was off charts even for Zoldyck Heir Standards, and prodigiously learned skills. Only her younger brother Alluka/Nanika knows the truth. Its not everyday one reincarnates. She has also been to Heaven's Arena after learning from her guide where the next few exams will be to earn money again...and again, upon reaching the 200th floor in her disguise as Naruko, the opponents started using weird energy different from chakra and using it in ways she never imagined.

Chakra barely saved her life as she won the battle anyway...but she was releasing energy nonstop.

She was saved by...a CLOWN...who took pity on her only _because_ she was interesting and she used energy he wasn't familiar with...only to learn he was too old for it, having had to be accessed at 6-8 years old. That, and she 'learned' by stealing off a ninja from Jappon and studied his scrolls when she was nearly nine(which is a lie).

Said Clown also knew who she is and she bribed him to stay quiet about her identity(because he knew her brother) while learning from him how to manage this new energy...he called Nen. He taught her and she trained hard...learning the techniques of Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Hatsu, Gyo, Ken, Shu, Kou, In, En, and Ryu, and trained hard in her Transmutation Technique...inspired by possibilities of Lightning, the very same thing that killed her once before they went to Zaban City for the Hunter Exams. By mixing it with Chakra, she becomes a Specialist but she has yet to work on it due to lack of time.

Apparently, Hisoka also goes every year out of amusement and bailing out at the last minute using various excuses. He even killed a judge once.

'Now then, I suppose we should pretend to be strangers~?' Hisoka chuckled as they're on an elevator to go down.

'Yeah. I heard from my younger brother that Illumi will also be here.' said Killua with a gulp. 'Go on ahead. I have to disguise myself and I can't let you see what I look like next.'

'Hoohoohoo...it would be interesting indeed...' Hisoka signed up to get his number. #44. Somehow, he ensures he gets that number for some reason every year through sheer prediction skills. It was uncanny. She had to tell the weird green bean thingy that she'll be using a disguise and that included NOT writing down her number since she's hiding from _someone_. She let Beans see her true form before using Henge to disguise herself as Rock Lee. And given his personality...she can easily imitate it and sent a clone out, while using the 'Cloak of Invisibility' technique and ordered it to act like the REAL Lee while she hid, having used up A LOT of scent killers.

She also tried to determine who is Illumi among these guys as for sure, he'll also come disguised to catch her.

He came later as a weird...Frankenstein thingy with pins all over his body.

"Niisan you're a moron." Killua chuckled while still hidden in her cloak using Zetsu, having only enough aura to pose as a civilian, even trickling out a small string of nen to be double sure. "Sure that's a good disguise but really, pins on you and your usual choice of fashion? Mo~ron~!" he can't find her but _she_ can find _him_~!

When January 1 came...

The exam began.

At first it was a marathon where she made her clone run on handstands like the real Lee and Gai would after declaring 'he' would. She also avoided contact with anyone and everyone.

Particularly that innocent young boy her age as it would give her away though it'll be nice to have friends outside home.

She also saved them from Tonpa's trap in a tunnel with cedar that produces hallucinogenic smell.

'You really are rookies. I can't believe you fell for that.' said Killua in her true form, hiding her number as she snapped them out of the poison with a slap. Only Gon was unaffected for some reason.

'W-where are...?' Leorio gasped out as they ran back to where they came from to get back to the right path.

'Tonpa led you to that tunnel on purpose. It's a trap containing cedar that produces a powerful hallucinogenic smell. Had you stayed there longer, you'd be dreaming for life until you die!' she said to their horror.

'That damn bastard...I can't believe he nearly killed us!' Leorio swore, frothing at the mouth. 'I'm gonna kill him for this!'

'Next time don't trust friendly faces!' Killua chided. 'I hear he's famous as Rookie Crusher Tonpa. Since failing his exam at age ten, he was said to made it his perverse goal to crush Rookies. I heard that from some computer geek named Nicole. Since we're rookies, he'll do his best to sabotage us until we're out of the game. Next time, follow ONLY the examiner. He's the only one you can trust!'

'...I see...I guess if it wasn't for you...we would have been drugged so bad it'll be a fate worse than death.' Kurapika mused thoughtfully at the beautiful silver-haired girl who is years younger than him. 'Who are you?'

'Me? I can't tell you my name right now. I'm hiding from someone in this exam.' said Killua. 'Because I'll be made to go home and daddy sent him to make me go home. Don't want to.'

'Why? Did you have an argument or something?' Leorio asked her with a worried frown. 'Or since by your looks and how you dress, you're a rich girl running away from home?'

'...you could say the latter. My family loves me too much to have arguments.' Killua grinned before frowning. 'But the fact is, I'm the heiress of my family.' she said. 'Once I reach a certain age...I can no longer leave home, only having to when I get hired for a job by our family business.' she said. 'I want to enjoy the outside world while I still can...seeing places, meeting lots of people...and learning new things and experiencing things a child from my family normally wouldn't. My brothers on the other hand have freedom to do as they please while children who are chosen heirs have limited freedom because we inherit and manage the business, and send out orders by chain of command with us as head.'

'I see...so you're like, the future queen of the hive?' Leorio described.

'Pretty much it.' Killua sighed. 'I wish I wasn't heir...but status is determined since birth. One child will have potential off the charts and that child is chosen as heir no matter what age. I was the unlucky one to be heir.' she said gloomily.

'Wow...normally, anyone from a rich family wants to be heir...' Kurapika mused thoughtfully. By common knowledge, heirs and heiresses get anything they want on silver platter. But apparently, this girl's family works differently. Restricting freedom while being the head of business...he wondered what they do. 'How old are you?'

'12.'

'Ah, the same age as me!' Gon chimed. 'I'm Gon! This is Kurapika and Leorio!' he introduced themselves cheerfully while glancing at the former and latter.

'How old are the other two?' Killua asked curiously.

'I'm 17.' said Kurapika with a slight blush as Killua is only five years younger than he is.

'I'm 19.' at this, the three younger teens stared at Leorio incredulously.

'...really?' Kurapika choked out, wide-eyed in disbelief.

'I'm only in your generation of tens!' Leorio yelled defensively.

'But you already have a stubble and wearing a suit?' Gon pointed out.

'Don't doctors look like this?!'

They all sweatdropped.

'So why do you guys want to become a Hunter?' Killua asked them curiously. Her empathy influenced with Nen is very persuasive enough for the boys to open up to her.

'I wanted to find my dad who's a Hunter.' said Gon. 'I wanted to know why he wanted to be one and was never home.' he said. 'I was raised by my aunt and grandma. I wanted to know what was there enough for him to leave.'

'I want money!' Leorio cried. 'It's money that makes the world go round and even determines if you live or die! My best friend died because we didn't have money even if his disease is curable!' he swore angrily. 'I decided to become a doctor to run a hospital that's free for the poor but I was naïve! Tuition Fee for college is hideous and opening a hospital with hiring employees requires billions of cash! It's way beyond my reach right now! So it's money, money, money!' three pairs of eyes widened.

'...my tribe was killed. Everyone...my family, neighbors and some friends.' said Kurapika softly. 'I'm a Kuruta and so is everyone else. Our eyes turn red when we feel strong emotions. The brilliance of the scarlet redness of our eyes are regarded as treasure by perverse flesh collectors. The Genei Ryodan killed everyone when I was your age. Out of 126 clansmen, my parents included...only 36 people have their eyes gouged out since only theirs was turned to scarlet. Most of them are women...including my mother. I want to avenge everyone and get back those eyes.'

Silence...

'I see...' Killua felt deeply sorry for these fellow rookies. A boy who never met his father because being a Hunter was more important than family. Leorio thought money ruled his world upon the death of his friend and a clan survivor whose eyes are sought after as a rare treasure. Her desire for freedom was nothing to compare to their traumas. Gon who looks innocent has no idea what trauma means, but it was there. But being abandoned clearly affected him.

'Ah, we're catching up to everyone!' Gon cried happily.

'Well, time for me to disappear into the crowd.' Killua smiled. 'I'm still hiding afterall.' and indeed, she was gone, effortlessly vanishing without a trace when they caught up to the crowd.

'Holy, she's gone fast!' Leorio squawked out, wide-eyed.

'I can't find or smell her...' Gon pouted. 'She has no smell at all...'

Up front, Killua, disguised as Lee panicked. She mixed herself with smelly guys as a result.


	3. Trick Tower

Trick Tower

"Mixing up with the really stinky guys who don't know shit about hygiene nearly killed me...but it gave me a way to hide from Gon's nose at least." Killua thought with a grimace as she went through a 20-hour run, literally in the tunnel with men who stink so bad they were immune to their own (but not her and forced herself to think this is simply another _poison-resistance_ training) as when the alarm rang by Satotz, it was 8 am. But out into the tunnel, it was sunrise, complete with fog in the air...then another running spree till lunch break for Visca Woods after passing through Numelle's Marsh. The second exam was ridiculously unfair and they were all saved by the Chairman who had Menchi give a Consolation Test with herself also participating as extra incentive. She killed five pigs, one of which, she sealed in Stasis Scrolls and took a nest of eggs while taking one for her test to take or be delivered home.

The next day after sleeping in a storage room of the airship...Killua woke up to eat breakfast in the dining room of the airship at sunrise while avoiding anyone else. She made sure to eat enough before leaving the airship and pack extra food into scrolls. She then joined everyone in leaving the airship when they arrived to a chanterelle-shaped plateau and in its center, is a tower of what seems to be patched-up steel plates.

'Now then everyone, welcome to the Third Phase, to Trick Tower.' said Beans. 'To pass this exam, you must reach the bottom alive. You have seventy-two hours to reach the base. I pray for your success.'

'...easy for that little freak to say.' Killua sighed in her guise depressingly. They stood around for some time...but suddenly, people are disappearing. 'That means hidden doors huh?' she looked around while slowly drawing close to Gon, Killua and Leorio until her brother and Hisoka are both gone. And when no one was looking, she shed her guise.

'Hi!' she greeted, startling the boys.

'It's you!' Gon sputtered out at the smiling girl.

'Heehee~!' Killua giggled. 'The guys I wanted gone is long gone so I can be out like this.' She dressed this time in a thigh-length black dress with red ribbons and white laced trim at the bottom of the skirt, and black boots with belt buckles. On her wrists are red cuff bracelets and around her waist is a black hip pouch where her needs are. 'I'm gonna come with you in this tower until the three days ends.'

'That's really cool!' Gon beamed in delight. 'Let's go together!' he chimed.

'We got five doors very close by.' said Leorio. 'One door opens only once so...'

'See you guys at the bottom.' Kurapika smiled as they all jumped up...and SLIP!

But they ended up in the same room, making Kurapika comment sarcastically, 'What a very short separation!' and they found a pedestal with five watches.

'...the five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal...it says.' said Gon, reading the board aloud.

'There's even five watches with an O and X buttons.' Killua frowned. 'And one more. It means we can't move until we got one more guy.'

/That is correct!/ a speaker spoke.

'Who's there?!' Leorio demanded warily.

/I am Lippo. I am the Prison Warden here as well as the Third Examiner./

'Prison?!' Killua squawked out in disbelief. 'We're in a prison for Death Row Inmates judging by where we are?!'

'Well, we ARE in the middle of nowhere.' said Kurapika with a shudder. 'And with those beasts, I doubt an escapee or jailbreak will last long outside. So for inmates, staying here is the best option if they want to stay alive with food and shelter.'

/Smart ones aren't you?/ Lippo chuckled. /Multiple routes have been prepared in this tower. You have chosen the path of Majority Rules. You need the cooperation of your members to clear this phase. One person's selfishness can derail an entire group...so best of luck!/

'Oh boy, just our luck.' Leorio grumbled.

'I guess we wait...' said Kurapika. And they waited...until Tonpa came, much to Leorio's fury. And they were on their guard around him and never believed anything he said and pretty much, ignored his existence though Gon needed a firmer hand to control since he's prone to be tricked by acting skills.

Upon getting to face five inmates for fights of their choosing...Tonpa cost them a victory much to Leorio's annoyance. Leorio went next but got duped by Leroute into costing them much-needed time. Gon went next...and was also getting duped but since it's a contest of whose fire lasts longer...he blew his opponent's fire, scoring one win.

Next was Kurapika against...a freaky dude...whose great blunder was PRETENDING to be a Genei Ryodan Member...it pissed him off and crushed his face with a punch. After some dispute as to whether he's dead or alive, Leorio fixed that by threatening to 'drop the body' into the abyss below.

Then it's finally her turn.

'Hey...I suggest you forfeit now.' Leorio choked out as he recognized Killua's opponent in sheer fear. 'There's always next year!'

'Why?' Killua asked him casually.

'Didn't you hear?! He's Johness the Dissector!' Leorio sputtered out. 'He's Zaban City's famous mass murderer! It's said that all 146 victims are torn to pieces with just his bare hands! Until this day, police have yet to determine whose parts is whose to make complete bodies before burial!'

'I've heard of that name too...I think its best to retreat...I agree with Leorio.' said Kurapika. He really started to curse Tonpa for sabotaging them now...the only girl in the group is put against this monster as a result!

'That's interesting.' said Killua as with some strength in her legs, she jumped to the platform with ease. 'I want to play!' she said cheerfully.

'Don't be crazy you crazy girl!' Leorio yelled in panic. 'You're up for suicide!'

'Now now, no spoiling anyone's fun...things finally got interesting in this boring exam.' Killua chuckled. 'Part of my twisted education is knowing society's absolute worst. This oughta be a piece of cake.'

'Piece of cake?!' Leorio sputtered but Gon silenced him.

'it'll be OK, Leorio.' said Gon.

'OK?! That pretty rich miss against a monster?!' Leorio squawked out, wondering if Gon lost his marbles.

'It's OK. Somehow I know I could trust her.' said Gon.

'Somehow?!'

'...I think you misunderstand...' said Johness, looking down on Killua. 'I'm not interested in winning or reducing my sentences...all I want...is to feel the warm pieces of flesh in my hands once more. All you'll have to do is scream and cry in this slaughter.'

'Oh, so whoever dies first loses? That's fine with me.' Killua chimed with a beaming smile.

'Then you die!' and in a blink, the two passed each other...but in that same blink...

Johness is missing his left arm which Killua held in her hand. and somehow managed to cut it off without damaging the sleeve of Johness' shirt.

'How about that? I'm a far better dissector than you~!' Killua laughed maliciously with an equally malicious smile while twirling the severed muscular arm like a baton while splattering blood around through the shoulder stump of the arm she has while Johness was gasping in pain. 'What next...ooh I know, your leg!' Again, it was severed too as Johness lost his balance upon getting his left leg below his knees cut off.

'Gyaaaa!'

'Well, now you know how your victims feel.' said Killua with a grin. 'Just like you, I'm a killer too but we prefer it as quick as possible because we're not sadistic perverts like you.'

'H-holy...' Kurapika squeaked as everyone watched in horror. It was fast. Too fast. It looks like she's playfully skipping around but in reality, her hands are rapidly fast on a blink-and-miss blurs...and cut. But mysteriously, Johness' clothes are not damaged at all. But he's certainly losing his parts.

'Hey guys...that family business I mentioned...?' Killua chuckled with a dark smile with her malice aimed at Tonpa who wet his pants. 'You see, I'm from a _family of famous assassins_ famous worldwide...only the extremely wealthy can hire us.'

'It can't be!' Kurapika gasped in horror as only one family meets the requirements. 'You're a Zoldyck?!'

'She's WHO?!' Tonpa and Leorio freaked out. They know what that name means and how much power they pack.

'Zoldyck...?' Gon was the only one clueless while Johness was wailing in pain on the arena.

'It's as that girl said Gon. The Zoldycks are very famous worldwide people who wants to be a Hunter or those who live in the Underworld of Society knows of them. There's the grandparents, parents and four sons and one daughter.' said Kurapika. 'And she's the family heiress which means...we should be glad she's on our side.'

'Johness is beaten by his own game...even a young Zoldyck is much better at dissecting than he is.' Leorio choked out as Killua then decapitated Johness.

'Now then, that's three wins!' Killua chimed before smirking at Bendot. 'Since Tonpa bailed out on you, how about you play with me too?'

'N-no thanks, I'll pass.' said Bendot meekly, not wanting to die in the hands of a cute girl who is actually a MONSTER under that beautiful appearance.

'Aw~what a shame.' Killua pouted as the criminals meeped while blessing their luck that they didn't fight the girl.

xxx

'Nee, how do you do it?' Gon asked Killua. 'I mean that was really incredible~' he said in an impressed marvel. Killua blinked before giggling.

'Ehehe...your pals are wetting their pants and you're innocently looking at me, saying I'm incredible...I think _you're_ scarier than _me_.' she said. 'I think you're better off not knowing how I got my abilities. You can never sleep ever again in fright if I told you.'

'Must be some training-from-hell...' Leorio muttered with a grimace. They went to pay their penalty of being held up in a room for fifty hours...that's one day and six hours. Meaning, they'll have only eight hours left to pass Trick Tower.

'Uwaaa, nice room.' said Killua. 'I wish they have a separate room for a girl though.'

'Oy oy, this is our penalty room and detention ain't exactly nice and comfy.' said Leorio wryly. And so, they enjoyed their stay in the room.

Meanwhile...

Hisoka looked at his cellphone to read, 'Where is she?' yesterday, Hisoka told Illumi that his sister learned Nen from him in Heaven's Arena(a fact Illumi was insanely jealous of for reasons Hisoka couldn't understand nor he wished to) just so she'd get to fight in upper floors when her last opponent ending up baptizing her with a bit of an aura. Then she mastered her Transmutation ability with some Emission skills real quick and she created a really good technique but Hisoka forbade her from telling what it is as he'd rather figure her out in battle for fun. Then they came to the exam venue together where she made him go on ahead as she would be disguising herself just so not even he knows where she is...after she gets wind he's buddies with her brother. NOW Illumi is having him help him figure out where she is as Killua was THAT good in disappearing when she didn't want to be found. She was even able to mix in with the normal people by imitating their presence, complete with aura leaks.

Hisoka thought his...friend has a huge sister complex. Really now, on a girl ten years his junior?

Then again, he too, has a taste for young, unripened fruits himself...but he's NOT suicidal in chasing his sister. He'd rather have a certain fruit...

xxx

In the Penalty Room...they took a chance to have a long rest, and time to eat food and drink water in the fridge provided. Well, the foods are all MREs with a nearby oven with plastic spoons and forks, so they have things they need. They rested well, ate well and slept well.

They went on to bypassing many traps, quizzes and even puzzles. Until they got to the final stage...a room full of weapons, a wall with chains and shackles designed for prisoners...and its a room designed for conflict between members. A psychological attack.

Leorio wants to settle his issues with Tonpa, wanting to chain HIM to the wall and Tonpa didn't want to be left behind in prison...they were on the verge of killing each other when Killua knocked them both out.

'Now that the two idiots are busy cooling off, let's decide what to do shall we?' Killua said in a manner that means business. 'We were made to cooperate and finally, fight each other to be the three to pass. But the fact remains that we only have an hour to go down below. The X is easy but only 3 to go but O is the long one. wherein all five of us can go...'

'I got an idea!' Gon chimed, beckoning Kurapika and Killua to come for him to whisper the plan.

'I see! There's that!' Kurapika cried happily. He was glad they now have a way out. Tonpa can die for all he cared but he got attached to his friends...not even he could choose who else will be left behind. 'But I want something extra.' he said. 'I don't think I have forgiven what happened in the Tunnel and his attempts to sabotage us.' he said. 'If she wasn't a Zoldyck, she would have been killed by Johness.'

'That's a good idea...but I think I'll do the hard part myself to save up on time.' said Killua. 'Now then, we build our ride, then we wake them up to make that choice.'

'Uh...what are you two gonna do to Tonpa?' Gon asked them owlishly.

'Oh, just making him pay but don't worry Gon, we won't kill him.' Kurapika promised him with a dark, saccharine smile. 'I just want him to taste how it feels to be sabotaged. Give him a dose of his own medicine, if you will.' Gon sweatdropped.

And so, much to Lippo's confusion, they're making a raft. Then with a painful slap, Killua woke up Leorio and Tonpa.

'OK everyone! We decided!' Kurapika clapped his hands. 'Thanks to Gon's brilliant strategy, we have a way out.' he said. 'We'll all choose O.'

'How do we get out with all of us intact, Gon?' Leorio asked Gon hopefully.

'Like Kurapika said, we'll all choose O so we can all enter...but we'll break a hole in the wall so we can go into the shortest path!' Gon chimed. 'I think since it's a three-minute way down to the bottom, it's a slide so we built a raft we can all ride on without getting hurt. Originally, I thought of using weapons, but she said she'll handle the hard part.'

'Hard part...what are you gonna do?' Tonpa asked Killua who grinned.

'Just open the damn door and you'll see.' she said as all of them pressed O...and Killua went on ahead to get in and face the left wall...then she got ready to punch...

'Oy oy, you'll punch a wall down? Seriously?' Leorio gawked as with a punch, a huge part of the wall broke down with just a punch and at the same time, Kurapika karate-chopped Tonpa's neck.

'Oy, Kurapika?' Leorio turned to look at the smiling blonde, surprised at what he did.

'I haven't forgiven that he nearly left us to a fate worse than death and making a young girl face a mass murderer.' said Kurapika sweetly yet so dangerous and Leorio looked back to memories where he nearly died and the sabotaging in the time Tonpa was with them as Kurapika chained Tonpa to the wall. 'Now then, let's move on shall we?' he said as from the smoke...out came Killua's Lee Form.

'Ah, the crazy guy who ran in the tunnel on handstands!' Leorio choked out, recalling seeing a guy who did. 'That was you?!'

'Yeah. I based this disguise on a crazy, one-of-a-kind guy I once knew. His name is Lee and you guys better call me that.' said Killua with a grin, speaking in Lee's voice. 'Now then, once we get out, pretend you don't know me. I'm still hiding from the person my parents sent to get me back home. Outside, we're strangers. OK?'

'It's gonna be lonely without you though.' said Gon sheepishly.

'Just don't make that mistake or I'll be really mad!' and so they went...and once the door opened, they were out!

'Yay! We're out with time to spare!' Gon chimed happily.

'I guess we wait again.' said Leorio, noting that 'Lee' is walking away from them. 'It'll be a while before we team up again, huh?'

Once that hour ended...Lippo and the airship are ready to take the examinees to the next location...just as when Tonpa woke up...

'Ahhh!' Tonpa choked out as he was chained to the wall alone. 'Those jerks! I'm going to get them for this, I swear it!'


	4. Oniisan no Magomago no Koi

Oniisan no Magomago no Koi

The Airship took them to an islet where there's a ship firmly inside a huge stone cave in the island. The ship in question, is managed by an elderly couple, Jinah and his wife Banna that they converted into a hotel. They can temporarily stay in the hotel...but they have to pay ten million for a decent room! The alternative? They have to trade since nobody has money. And since they're surrounded by a ship graveyard...surely there's things of value, right?

So everyone went treasure-hunting just to pay for a room.

Killua got a real treasure and she was able to get a decent room. 'Whew!' She removed her Henge. 'Looks like a real shower for a change!' she chimed happily as she took out her scroll containing her clothes, and an iron. She took out a new dress that matched her boots and ironed it, before taking out new underwear. She then happily went to the shower for a bath, and washing her clothes.

Unfortunately for her however...

Illumi, as Gittarackur was given the same room to be her roommate.

"A silk dress...the brand looks expensive...a-ha...looks like luck shone on me at last." he smirked as he removed his disguise...planning to give his runaway sister a good scare. He heard sounds of a shower and her singing in the shower too. Entertaining...and so would the look on her face when she gets out. So he locked the door.

_...And that is how I find myself all alone  
_  
_What was it you told me back then?_  
_The words that won't reach me hang in the air_  
_And though I know better, today I end up_  
_Wishing for things that won't ever come true_

_Just squeeze my hand tight and don't let go_  
_And tell me we'll go on together _  
_Your gentle hand in mine was warm_

_How you always anger me and make me cry  
But afterwards I loved the way you looked  
at me and apologized to me_

_Hold me tight and don't let me go  
I want to be in your arms  
We'll fall asleep as we touch our foreheads  
Together_

_Did you know that we might never be able to meet ever again?_

He had no idea his sister has a habit of singing in the shower. He found it cute, amusing and his complex was ever growing. She sang a few more songs, having a concert of her own in the bathroom...and she's taking her sweet time in the bath. Soon, the doorknob opened, Killua clad in just underwear...

And she stared at him in horror and comically freaked out.

'I-Illumi...niisan...' Killua squeaked like a mouse, petrified from horror that she's been found.

Illumi smiled...which to Killua, was SCARY.

'It sure was really hard finding you these past few months, Killua. Even I had trouble finding you which is a very great achievement alone. You've gotten this far at your age, the family would be proud.' said Illumi, smiling as in a blink, he was off his chair and scooped her up into his arms. 'I heard a lot from Hisoka...and do you have any idea how jealous I can be...?' he asked as he carried her to bed and pinned her down, his face above hers. 'I told father I want to be the one to do the rest for you...and Hisoka ended up doing what I was supposed to do...'

'Niisan, just why do you want to be my teacher so badly?' Killua gasped out, red-faced from blushing since a little more closer and they'd end up _kissing_. Brother or no, he's still a man dammit and the Naruko in her sees him as such.

'I hardly got time because of my work you see...the younger brothers ended up hogging you all for themselves which isn't fair for me.' said Illumi. 'I was jealous they have all your attention and love while I barely got any. I ended up thinking a lot...and the more beautiful you become...the more I want to make you mine.' he purred as their lips are already touching.

Illumi's obsession was bordering on THAT all because he was mostly gone and not being able to see her for most of her life...so he sees her differently.

Not as a sibling.

'Say Killua...do you know how I feel right now?' Illumi asked her in a needy whisper.

'I know better than you at least, you ignoramus.' said Killua with a snort as she embraced her brother who's sporting dangerous feelings because he got left out as a brother. 'I'll stay with you...as long as you won't send me home, OK? I'll stay with you.'

'You will and won't run on me?' Illumi asked her with some...hope?

'If you promise.' Killua smiled. 'Come on, let's have lunch somewhere. Those old geezers sure ripped us off today!' she said as she kissed him...

And that's all it took for Illumi to snap...and depending on the situation, Killua wasn't sure whether its for good or worse...or she might have one less brother if their family finds out.

Her saving grace? Illumi's ignorance of romance and sex beyond kissing and wandering hands which were out of instinct. He was just 'following his instincts and how he wanted to do it'. His ignorance came in handy...or things will be beyond salvage.

Right now, back to square one.

He's SUPER clingy.

She would bank on his cluelessness to train him back to being a brother to save him from himself and their family's wrath.

xxx

In the forest on the small island...

'Now Killua, what's your Nen Ability?' Illumi asked her. 'I need to reassure father that at least you got stronger.'

'Nee niisan, who among our family can do Nen?' Killua asked Illumi curiously.

'Well, the adults and Milluki focused his Nen that supports his specialty.' said Illumi. 'Since he hated leaving the house and physical activity, he uses his inventions to do his job as an assassin.'

'Heee...so what type is Milluki-niisan?'

'He's a Sosakei just like me and mother.' said Illumi. 'You on the other hand is a Henkakei like father and grandfather. Now, show and explain.' Killua used her Nen and the focus...was apparently electricity. And when Illumi touched the electricity...it was as good as the real thing.

'Ahaha!' Killua giggled. 'I can even enhance my speed, reflexes and reaction time by using the Reinforcement and Emission Property of my ability.' said Killua.

'Then I must test it.' said Illumi, covering himself in his aura. 'Fight me, Kil.' Killua covered herself in her aura...and the two siblings let loose...with Killua showcasing her Nen Abilities. Her offense was Lightning Palm and Thunderbolt. By transmuting her aura into electricity, she then fires it through emitting her aura.

In the shape of the Nen Chart's compatibility diagram...and read from the left, It's Transmutation=Reinforcement=Emission-Manipulation. Then by using the skill Ryu, Killua could adjust the percentage that made up Lightning Palm and Thunderbolt. Hisoka taught her well. Sure, a person can create abilities out of their natural talents, but by making it mixed with some of her potential in other skills through training(Hisoka used the same pattern she did), the ability would turn out better, more flexible, diverse and its possible to create more skills...and better weapon potential and damage. However, in the compatibility diagram...the natural talent would be 100%, followed by 80%, 60%, 40% and 20% so it was often ideal to connect with skills with greater percentage to achieve instead of pining after a skill one would only have 20% talent in. It's even worse to jump to a category without training other nearby skills to somehow reach it.

So if Killua followed the left pattern, it would be Transmutation=100, Reinforcement=80, Emission=60, Manipulation=40, Specialist=20 and Conjurer=0. Had she chosen differently, she could have Transmutation, Conjurer, Specialist, Manipulation and Emission. There are many possible patterns to follow as long as one remembers talent percentages of compatibility.

She also created another ability, Lightning Cutter which is a purely Transmutation Ability mimicking both electricity and sharpness of a blade. It cuts and can cauterize on will.

Then her final ability Godspeed which was split into two through her electric super-mode. Whirlwind the ability to sense his opponents movements and have his body react automatically, which he uses to evade enemy attacks with flawless speed and timing. Then Speed of Lightning is as it suggests. Drawback? It can only be used for a short time as it eats up so much energy and she had to train more to increase her duration period. She managed to perfect her ability in just seven months with 100 percent efficiency and control(with her training cheat only two men knew). Training on increasing her aura reserves has YET to start. This ability is Transmutation and Reinforcement which makes it her best skill.

Illumi was impressed with his sister's genius. She had chosen a very amazing skillset indeed. Skills the family can be truly proud of and really understood Nen...all the more vexing as Hisoka was a good teacher and he had no idea if he would be just as good a teacher to her.

'Eh? You can't make calls?' Killua asked Illumi as the brunette was getting annoyed.

'Milluki bragged that he hacked into satellites so our phones can function as satellite phones in order to be able to call anywhere in the world, but its not working here.' said Illumi with an exasperated sigh.

'Let's ask back at the ship.' Killua suggested as she changed into her guise and asked about the lack of signal.

And so...the Radio Room...

'...its all static even though it's a radio that gets a signal from satellites...' Pokkle, the only one with the radio savvy told them. 'It means something's going on that naturally interferes with the signals. And the radio is perfectly OK so there's something that interferes with communication.' he explained.

'Oh...'

'Still, I can't believe one of us owned a customized satellite phone.' said Pokkle with a grimace. 'That must have cost quite a penny. I can only dream of _touching_ one.' he sighed gloomily.

And so...back at the forest...the two siblings had dinner that night...the rations Killua brought from serious shopping out of paranoia as she had no idea how long will the exam last. She had a variety of ready-to-eat foods in packs. Steamed Buns, Kebabs, Barbecue, rice balls, dumplings, sandwiches and military MREs accompanied by military FRHs with inclusions of chilly bottled drinks, all of which in stasis scrolls so it's a supernatural fridge neither warm nor hot, but preserves things the way they are.

Looks like exam life will be a lot easier.

That night...the airship was stealthily back, took the elderly couple...and marooned them all.

This was because...the exam officially started.

xxx

The next day after some more sleep for the siblings...they noted that everyone did not sleep since...and spent a whole day musing and looking for things that may lead to clues on why they were left behind.

By sundown...

'Niisan...a storm is coming.' said Killua, sitting on the rooftop tower with Illumi. She then noticed what's on her left. Rotten algae and moss...on a topmost area of the ship? 'Niisan...normally, barnacles attach to the underside of ships, right?'

'Yeah, so?'

'How come they're all the way up here?'

'...no idea.' and they shrugged it off...until it got too cold...and the wind was too moist they actually got wet. And by dusk...something that sembled a nuclear explosion was seen at the distance.

'...was there war somewhere?' Killua wondered aloud.

'No idea. I guess we'll know when we go back.'

But it wasn't war...the thing they saw was actually...a formation of wind and clouds distorting the atmosphere and got nearer. By sundown, it was terrible weather.

'...a waterspout and a whirlpool...and a sudden rise of tide...I think our next exam will be to survive this.' Illumi mused thoughtfully. 'We definitely cannot afford to die. The family legacy is in our hands.' its his duty to ensure his sister's safety and its her duty to survive to produce the next heir. Strong winds ensued with Illumi holding his sister tightly so she wouldn't be blown away.

Soon, it stopped, with the two stealthily going near the others who went to the deck in time to hear Kurapika, who was holding a logbook say, 'In just 24 hours...everything will disappear beneath the waves.'


	5. The Conflict

The Conflict

Needless to say, nobody slept at all nor had the time to eat and drink as 23 people worked on the ship in a rush...and Gon found Killua with Illumi.

'Lee!' Gon called out. 'Will you give me a hand with the seaweed on the propellers?'

'Eh? Sure.' said Killua and Illumi went along with it just to get it done faster. But there's a lot wrapped in...Gon used a knife tied to a stick, while Killua and Illumi used their sharp claws to tear it apart. Between taking breaths and cutting, it was taking a lot of time. Then with the loading of the shells...and the firing of the cannons needed serious muscle power. Killua entrusted Illumi to help Hanzo with the firing while she went to save Gon and Leorio from underwater.

'It really pays to be a ninja.' Killua sighed as she took Gon and Leorio to the engine room.

'Lee, they're OK?' Kurapika asked Killua hopefully.

'Yeah. They got hit and buried by the remaining shells underwater. Good thing I know how to swim and CPR.' Killua grinned. 'Let's focus on getting out of here with no casualties!'

'Right!' Kurapika cried in relief as he ran to communicate. 'All hands, we will commence firing in thirty seconds! Target is the bow surrounded with rock at 12 o'clock! Distance 20! Fire all cannons simultaneously! Reload immediately and wait for 40 seconds to fire! Continue the firing and brace yourselves for concussion in 20 seconds!'

'You sound like a true ship captain, Kurapika.' Killua grinned, causing the blonde to blush from the compliment.

'Ehehe, it was hell learning all that in a few hours because lives are on the line.' Kurapika chuckled sheepishly from embarrassment while checking the time. 'Opps, it's time!' he grabbed the radio. '5! 4! 3! 2! FIRE!' the cannons are fired that shook up the ship real good. 'All hands check for damage! Prepare for the second barrage! Engine Room! route power to the Propellers in 40 seconds!'

/Compressed air pressure is normal! No damage to Cannons!/ Hanzo reported. /Reloading in progress!/ as the ship gained buoyancy, the ship that moved forward hit a rock.

'Waah!'

/Bridge! What happened?!/ Hanzo yelled.

'I'll take over control of the wheel!' Killua yelled as she controlled the steering wheel. 'Kurapika got thrown across the room unconscious! I have his plans so I can give the last command! And the ship is leaning to the side dangerously and the spout is making it worse! Can you get Siper to fire at the spout?' she asked Hanzo. 'The recoil will straighten the ship back up and hopefully, change the direction of the spout! Hurry before we completely lean over!'

/Siper! Can you do it?/ Hanzo asked Siper.

/It's definitely more interesting than firing at a rock. I'll do it./

/FIRE!/ and the ship was up straight once more, they're off and away, fleeing the storm.

10 minutes away...the Ship Graveyard Island disappeared. And they all survived the storm.

Sunrise...on the topmost area of the tower...

'...that was fun.' said Hisoka as the two Zoldycks came up. 'Looks like you lost hide-and-seek, Killua.'

'Illumi got lucky when that rip-off landlady coincidentally gave us the same room.' said Killua wryly. 'Anyway, we all deserve a good meal after this.' "This was way crazier than the Chuunin Exams back in Konoha. Heh." the exams in her past life wasn't THIS bad.

'...she's insanely difficult to find. Frustrating but her skill speaks a lot.' said Illumi. He was finally able to get a signal to report home around dawn while watching his sister sleep.

xxx

Zoldyck Residence...

'Papa, I got a report from Illu-nii.' said Milluki. 'He finally found Killua and she already knew Nen. She's a Transmuter with 100% control of her abilities in Electricity and Lightning.'

'100% control? Are you sure?' Silva was inwardly delighted with the news. This is a truly great achievement as expected of the family genius.

'Yes.' said Milluki, giving a print of the report. 'In just a few months when it normally takes a minimum of two years to Master Nen...she's a rare genius of the family.' he said, scratching his head. 'Mama's gonna squeal. Her only problem now is increasing her aura reserves to last longer in her strongest skill.' Silva read the long report...and he was one proud father.

But he had no idea Killua knew ninja skills and had access to chakra. By what she said, she learned when he chucked her to Heaven's Arena and managed to steal from ninjas the skills that's convenient for their line of work. But people who have chakra...are rare. VERY RARE. In the family, she said only Alluka has it and trained the brother how to access it so he has access to convenient skills too and she didn't tell any of her other brothers who might whine from favoritism and fights may break out and she prefers the peace in the house.

He made a beeline to his fourth son who was in the forest by tracking down his transmitter and watched from afar...with his...gender-challenged son walking vertically up the tree. What Zoldyck didn't BREAK from training? Only Killua and his father stayed sane! Silva regained his sanity when he was 15 and he met Kikyo then who snapped him back when his dad thought he was a lost cause. His fourth son was said by Killua to develop a split-personality to cope. Alluka became 'the girl' and Nanika, the other became 'the boy'. The only way to tell the two apart is Alluka calls the family with -chan suffixes while Nanika speaks like a boy using masculine terms of oyaji, ofukuro, aniki and Killua. With two 'female' siblings, Kalluto ended up getting confused himself and his only reminder he's a BOY is that he has a different equipment down south.

'Awright, I finally mastered this darn trick! I'm not falling anymore!' he heard him happily cry. 'Oneechan sure has it lucky...I think I have enough falls to last me my life. Uff!'

Sticking upside down a branch like a lizard...that would have been useful in sneaking around.

xxx

Zevil Island...was another twist of the Chuunin Exams.

The theme this time is Hunt or be Hunted.

Some poor sap got Hisoka, Illumi and Her for targets. But they're by no means no easy prey...and Killua's target was one of the Amori triplets. It was an easy target. Too easy.

In the meantime...

Illumi was staring up in the sky. Hair spreading in the grass.

He doesn't understand.

Until some years ago, he didn't have such...incestuous feelings for his sister.

Yet now he wanted her as a woman. HIS woman.

He started seeing her differently.

He sees someone else in her whenever she smiles her radiant, carefree smile.

He sees not his sister...but a blonde girl whose eyes are as beautiful as the sky, while his sister possessed the blueness of sapphires.

She caused this feelings in him to stir and hunger for his sister in such a manner. Something in him wanted her.

He failed to fight it time and again, its too strong.

It must be his fault for being an 'ignoramus' as she puts it. But now because of 'it', she thinks he wants her when 'this' wants her, not him.

She's his sister and 'this' sees her as a woman he would love...and using his body to do so.

Then on the sixth day of the exams...he began dreaming of that same blue-eyed blonde in a hideous orange jumpsuit in different ages. As a child who's injured that suggested a beating...'him' killing those who beat her...and 'he' would hug her in reassurance while she cried. Different mobs beat her each time...and 'he' would kill them and only leave one survivor each time.

Then there were times 'he' spends time with her. Playing with her, teaching her things...they clearly cared deeply for each other. Then fast-forward to same age as Killua. Still in that jumpsuit.

This time, she sees 'him' as an enemy...until 'he' got her cornered...and a strange ability took them to a strange dimension Illumi thought could be done with Nen.

**'It took me a while, Naruko...'**

**'Are you giving me to Akatsuki? For Kyuubi?!'** Naruko demanded accusingly as she braced herself, holding a weird weapon. From what Illumi knew, it's a kunai.

**'No...but they're coming.'** 'he' said. **'You have gotten close to Gaara...I want you to keep an eye on him.'**

**'And you're telling me this, why?!'**

**'Because I love you.'** Naruko gasped at this and looked at 'him' in disbelief. **'I love you and I don't want you to die. And as much as possible, I don't want them to succeed. Do your best to foil their plans. Live for me...and treat me as an enemy but promise me that you won't die. Do all you can to live.'** 'he' said. **'One day...when all this is over...I'll come for you. And things will be like how it used to be between us.'**

**'That time is long over!'** Naruko cried. **'You left me all alone when you promised me you'd never and next thing I hear, you killed your family? Why?'** she asked him in tears.

**'...they planned a coup that can very well spark a Fourth War.'** Naruko gasped at this. **'When I was five...the Third War was drawing to a close.'** 'he' said. **'And then not long after...he attacked the village. It was what a warzone would look like. The Elders are suspicious of my family due to the history of Madara being able to control Kyuubi once, and not a single Uchiha showed up when he attacked. The suspicion led to isolated confinement that caused my clan to harbor resentment and the plan to lead a coup happened. If they succeeded...a War will break out and our village will be destroyed. Other countries will take advantage. I killed them all but my brother because he's innocent. He was just your age and unaware. From here on, until Akatsuki is destroyed...do your best to run away and live.'** he said as he walked close to her and hugged her. **'I love you...I can only protect you from afar now.'**

**'Y-you...'** Naruko sputtered out shakily with wide eyes...and clearly shaken by the reveal.

**'Live. For me.'** the man spoke endearingly. **'Live and survive...one day when this ends...I'll come and take you away.'**

**'T-to where?'**

**'To a place where we can be just us and Sasuke.'** said the man softly. **'We can be a family together.'** he then looked at her tearful face and kissed her.

That was the memory Illumi got. And he sees his sister...as Naruko. And these feelings cause him to react.

What the hell is going on?

He did his best to be in denial but he could not help himself and now his sister thinks he's showing his interest with women on HER while being a clingy older brother...and since he's an 'ignoramus', she willingly teaches him anyway, letting him touch her inappropriately, how fucked up is this?

Then again, his whole family is a real piece of work, too.

He sighed.

He wondered if he can control himself when this week ends...he really didn't want to...do inappropriate things again. He just wants to be a clingy protective brother dammit. But his feelings are more than that.

Illumi is an overprotective, clingy older brother while this 'other' in him is a caring and loving man who would do anything for her and wants to be her lover...nevermind the age gap.

What is similar between Naruko and Killua?

Their smiles?

xxx

When one week ended...

He dreaded seeing her again and somehow, 'he' knew the disguise she was using. These past few days the 'odd man' bothered him but the more she used that form, the more 'he' knows its her...and 'she's here as his sister. And the fact that she knows ninja skills hammered it down too.

If he is 'this guy'...no doubt about it. But why Killua? And there she is in her guise...acting like a fool and doing cartwheels.

The 'other him' laughed, sounding rather...fond? And back at the ship, he has a strong urge to be with her. He urged himself to resist dammit... "Why me and Kil?'

'Ahhhnnn...nothing beats a good shower...' Killua sighed, coming out in just her underwear...to the horror of the 'thing' beneath Illumi. 'Ah, oniichan okaeri.' Killua greeted then she frowned at his expression, as if he was disturbed. 'Doshita?'

'Ah...nothing, just a headache.' Illumi reassured her while trying to ignore it. He's used to pain in training but he got dizzy and collapsed.

The last he saw, was her panicked expression.


	6. Reunion

Reunion

Killua wondered what on earth could affect her brother.

All Zoldyck children are trained to endure all forms of torture and poisoning without flinching. They can even stay awake for a week straight or longer depending on the training.

Even Nen Trained in the case of the older children.

So why did Illumi faint from an iddy-biddy headache? Five minutes later, Illumi woke up. 'Niichan?' Killua asked Illumi softly. 'What made you faint from a headache?'

'K-Kil...' Illumi gasped out. '...what's your favorite food?' Killua face-faulted.

'You're asking me what my favorite food is when you don't look so good, baka?!' Killua sputtered out. 'It's Miso Ramen!' then...

He smiled.

'...so it really is you...Naruko.' Killua's eyes widened at this. '...didn't I tell you...? That we'll be together no matter...?' Naruko stared hard at her brother in shock as he reached for her cheeks.

'...n...o...wa...y...' she gasped out, wide-eyed. 'Itachi?' Illumi nodded. 'When...?'

'Since the exams started.' said Illumi. 'When I saw your disguise for the first time...I had a feeling of dejavu. Then when I learned that you know ninja skills and given what you told me...something like warning bells was ringing in my head. And the final blow was your clones.' he snorted. 'You're the only one I know who can be a literal one-man army of herself. And before all that...I started seeing you as a woman, not as a sister. I freaked out...yet I can't help myself...then I think...I got memories from a man...the man in me who sees you as Naruko. I am Illumi who loves my sister and then I am Itachi who loves my lover...which am I?' Killua burst into tears and held him in her arms.

'You're my brother Illumi! You're not Itachi anymore!' Naruko cried. 'You're not someone who would leave me anymore!' Illumi flinched horribly. 'My brother never wanted to leave me! Itachi left me! You're Illumi! Illumi would never leave me! Illumi would never give me a dream!' each sentence was yelled louder than the last in a pained, heartbreaking shriek of anger.

Illumi knew he got that one coming.

She never forgave Itachi, his old self.

'...it doesn't change that I'm here though.' said Illumi softly as Killua gave him a bitter glare and ran out of the room in tears. '...Naruko...'

He too, cried.

She never forgave him.

He could never blame her.

He promised her he would always be there for her.

He promised her he would protect her.

And he promised her that he would love her and marry her.

Yet only after a year...he left her. He left her all alone in her pain and misery she gets daily from the village. She must have felt that their time together is a dream of something she could never have as long as she was in Konoha. It was like giving a candy for a child to reach, and then yanking it back, saying in a cruel, mocking manner, 'Just kidding! You really think I'll give this to you? Moron!'

Looks like it'll be a long road to forgiveness and getting her love and trust back.

xxx

Killua ran blindly while in tears. Her emotions are on a runaway train heading for a bumpy ride on broken railroads and uneven ground.

She was too blinded with her own emotions and tears until she bumped into someone. Kurapika and Gon the latter who also bawled his eyes out for some reason.

'Lee?' Gon gasped out as Killua tackled down Kurapika while running blindly, crying.

'Lee, what happened?' Kurapika asked the girl who was just...crying and unable of coherent thought. 'Gon, let's go to the cafeteria.' he said as he took Killua to his arms and they led her away.

And so...

'Lee, what happened?' Gon asked Killua who was curled up in Kurapika's lap. 'Did that 'someone' find you and forced you home?'

'N-no...' Killua choked out in a broken voice. '...I-its too personal.' the two boys just exchanged looks. What could be THAT bad to reduce a ZOLDYCK to tears?

'Ano ne, Lee,' said Gon. 'My aunt always said its not healthy to hold stuff in...she said let it all out and you'll feel better.' he advised. 'Cry and cry until you can't cry anymore. I know I did.' he admitted weakly. 'Well...my target was Hisoka...' Killua's eyes bulged at that. 'I managed to get his tag, but Geretta got me...he saved me but he gave me my tag and his tag out of pity...somehow, I just couldn't forgive that...I wanted to get it on my own to prove myself against someone like him and yet...' he said sadly. 'I don't know why but I'm so frustrated and angry I couldn't forgive myself...next thing I know I'm crying after I told Kurapika.'

'...you got him huh...?' Killua chuckled while sniffling. 'Your luck sure sucks. But for him to spare you...you have a bright future there,' she said, rubbing her sore eyes with the back of her fist.

'B-bright future? What part of being traumatized by Hisoka means a 'bright future'?!' Kurapika spluttered incredulously while even Gon was shocked. Even he knew by now he's a psycho!

'...Hisoka...like his toys, you see?' at this, Kurapika went BLUE in horror. Hisoka let Gon live for THAT? 'Not THAT kind of toy dummy,' she added quickly, seeing his expression and it was easy to predict his conclusions. '...what he calls 'toys' are future strong opponents.' Killua explained while grabbing a tissue on the table and blew her nose. 'He is a master. He could see potential and has a tendency of sparing 'unripe fruits' so one day when they're strong enough, can give him great pleasure in battle. He lives for thrills and battling strong opponents. Gon right now, is an 'unripe fruit' so he gets to live another day...until he gets powerful someday. Hisoka can accurately measure one's potential just by one look. If you're a worthless weakling, he'd have killed you by now for making him waste his time.'

'...so that's how the three of us survived him in the forest?' Kurapika gasped out as back at the marsh...he spared them when he was 'playing judge'.

'Yeah.' said Killua. 'He knows you three will become something big and he didn't want to lose three future toys, is all.' the two dropped their heads in comical misery.

'W-we're just toys...?' said Gon weakly.

'Sadly, yes.' Killua chuckled. 'I'm also on his toy list, so share the misery.' the boys sweatdropped. 'Ah, talking to you guys made me feel better~' she said while still sniffing. 'I guess I just needed a change of topic with who I'm talking to.'

'Er...glad we helped?' Kurapika sweatdropped again. She's a real piece of work...but if something can make a Zoldyck girl cry, it must be pretty grave and serious that its SCARY.

Soon, there's an announcement that the Chairman like to meet them one by one each...and Killua was the third person to be called.

'Welcome.' said Netero as Killua came in her real appearance. 'Oho, not in your guise eh?'

'I only did that to fool my pursuer.' said Killua wryly. 'But if you so prefer...' she smirked in an unholy manner as Netero quickly raised his hands in surrender.

'I'd prefer you NOT!' he sputtered in horror. 'What man would wear form-fitting green spandex, that's just unusually disturbing?!' Killua sweatdropped. Even the President got traumatized! 'A-anyway!' he coughed to compose himself. 'We're here for an interview.' he said awkwardly to the younger Zoldyck's amusement. 'Why do you want to become a Hunter?'

'Well...I'm the frigging heir so I have limited freedom when I turn adult.' Killua sighed wryly. 'I want to see my world. Explore everything, see things I've never seen before and do stuff I haven't done yet while in my limited time I have left before then. Having a card that allows me to see places forbidden to normal people also helps.'

'Hohoo...among the eight other candidates, who retains the most of your attention?'

'Well...normally I would say Hisoka and my brother but for now I'm interested in Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.' said Killua. 'If Hisoka spared them because he saw their immense potential, it means a lot for him to say that. If he says so, those three will become something big someday and that's a very rare praise from my Nen Teacher who's very picky and particular with his toys.'

'Ohhh, you already know Nen huh? By all rights you should have passed by now.' said Netero.

'I know. But I want to stay until the exam ends.' said Killua.

'I see I see...then among them, who do you want to fight the least?'

'Humm...my teacher and my brother.' Killua shuddered. 'No way! Oh, and I don't want to fight Gon either...unlike Kurapika and Leorio, he's the weakest right now. He hardly knows combat. Tracking is his best skill not fighting...' she sighed. 'Oh yeah, I have a request...'

xxx

'Killua, how'd it go?' Gon asked Killua as she returned back to the cafeteria.

'Sorry but the Chairman forbade 'cheating'.' Killua chuckled. 'You'll just have to see for yourself.'

'Awww!'

'Well, I guess we just have to find out.' Kurapika smiled while inwardly nervous for his own turn. Soon, their own turns came. For that whole day, Killua stuck by her group in her disguise. She didn't want to go back to their shared room with Illumi who turned out to be Itachi.

Three days later...

'I hope that everyone has rested well.' said Netero. 'We are in a hotel managed by the committee. Until the end of the round, this place is yours.' he said as all of them are in a huge room. 'The last test will be duels on 1 on 1. The groups will be...' he yanked out a cloth covering a board...

And this, as goes to everyone's disbelief.

294=405-53=99-301 191-404=44-403

'Good.' said Netero, taking in everyone's reaction. 'And now the last rules in this exam...one victory and you pass.' he said. 'In other words, winners quit the game one by one.' he said. 'The principle of this pyramid is to designate the loser, not the winner. Do you understand?'

'So there's only one loser?' Hanzo asked him.

'Yes. Everyone has two chances each to win.' said Netero. 'Any questions?'

'Why isn't the pyramid well-balanced?' Bodoro complained.

'That's a logical question.' said Netero. 'These groups are chosen by how you did in the previous rounds.' he said. 'Simply, the ones who have good marks have better chances at passing. The fight's rules are simple. You can use weapons and pushing your opponent to quit gives you victory. If you kill your opponent you'll be disqualified. The designated disqualified will end the exam.'

'On that, let's begin the final round!' a temp cried. 'Hanzo VS Gon!'

This one was unbearable to watch as Hanzo is skilled and Gon has no fighting ability whatsoever. It was a no game...but he somehow managed to make Hanzo surrender out of his own stubbornness, and annoyed Hanzo into knocking him out while forfeiting because, well...he couldn't really fight Gon either.

Second was Kurapika VS Hisoka. Kurapika proved himself capable, but still against a Nen User like Hisoka, he's hopeless. But Hisoka forfeited. Third Match, Hanzo VS Pokkle. But unlike Gon, Pokkle knew when his loss was his loss. Fourth Match, Hisoka VS Bodoro. However Bodoro didn't know the meaning of quitting so Hisoka made him quit by a beating. Then he whispered something to Bodoro and left. Fifth Match, Pokkle VS Killua.

Netero made Kilua shed her disguise to everyone else's disbelief. Hanzo, Pokkle and Bodoro's disbelief, that is. When Hanzo voiced out his opinions, the chairman said its legal as they knew her identity beforehand when she signed up before putting up her disguise. Had she not been truthful, of course she'd be disqualified.

But Killua didn't want to fight him while knowing she'd end up fighting Illumi.

That, and 'She wanted to vent on someone else who'd last longer.'

6th Match, Leorio VS Bodoro. But Leorio wanted his match to be placed last to enable him to have a fair fight and let Bodoro recover some.

Then came the fated match.

'If the Chairman made me shed my skin...why don't you shed yours too, niisan?' Killua asked 'Gittarackur' coolly.

'...you're still mad at me huh?' Illumi sighed as he removed his pins to show his true face. 'I suppose you quit your match against Pokkle...I'll let you vent. Then we'll talk. I'm in the bad in the first place.' Hisoka wondered what happened when the two were buddy-buddy not long ago.

'Is that the guy who's sent to make her go home?' Leorio asked Kurapika who stared at Illumi's transformation.

'Well...she called him her brother so I guess...'

'Yeah. I'm still pissed at you.' said Killua as her nen flared up but to normal people, they felt powerful malice with a presence to match. Illumi also had the same presence, also using Nen. 'Chairman, have everyone back up to the walls.' she requested. 'We'll get a little violent.'

'Very well.' the Temp Hunters moved to usher everyone against the wall. Two Nen Users in an exam will get...messy.

'R-Ready...fight!' and the normal people saw an unbelievable fight of speed and power.

'This is a little messed up.' Leorio swallowed. 'Are the Zoldyck Family...even kids are this strong?!' Leorio gasped out.

'Unbelievable...' Kurapika choked out, wide-eyed in horror as the two moved so fast and they can hear the sound of powerful blows and powerful damages on concrete and walls. However, Illumi is the better combatant as within 20 minutes, he subdued his sister by pinning her to the walls with his pins using her clothes and the palms of her hands and she didn't even flinch.

'...satisfied now, Kil?' Illumi asked Killua who just scowled. 'We'll talk later.'

'Tsk.' Killua got off, starting with her two hands, pulled out the pins, then freed her clothes.

'Er...the committee decided we'll use another room.' said the referee. 'This place has become an utter wreck and unusable for the next matches.' he said wryly as indeed...the room was a mess. Craters and other environmental damage banged the place up. They all went to the next room for use.

The next match is Bodoro vs Leorio.

Leorio lost the battle as Bodoro is a master Martial Arts master. Unfortunately for Pokkle, Leorio is his opponent and he lost. Then the match is between the last...Pokkle VS Killua.

Pokkle cursed his luck as Killua knocked him out, making this his second loss. He was thus, the ultimate loser.

xxx

Infirmary...

'Yare yare, the two of you sure let loose...but still you're holding back.' said Hisoka as the two siblings are wrapped up. 'But had Killua let loose, the normal people and weaker Nen Users would have died.'

'Well, killing would lead to disqualification so yeah, I held back.' Killua grumbled. 'And I don't wanna get disqualified.'

'And what about you?' Illumi asked him. 'With this you can't play in the exam anymore.'

'Yeah, but its worth it.' Hisoka chuckled while shuddering in glee. 'Because I found myself a wonderful unripe fruit...hehe...hehehe...'


	7. The Last Straw and the Incredible Offer

The Last Straw and the Incredible Offer

Illumi watched his sister sleep off her injuries while somehow using Ten on herself in her sleep.

Then he found himself in his mind, seeing Itachi, a man dressed for battle.

'So...did you call me here for a fight?' Illumi asked him warily.

'No...I just want to talk.' said Itachi. 'I see that you have little memories of Naruko growing up yet you started being with her at eight...why is that? I couldn't watch her childhood...I wanted to see how she's been.'

'That's Killua to you and I've never been around her childhood.' said Illumi flatly. 'I was working so the other siblings got to hog her for themselves. All Zoldyck children work as soon as they learn some techniques at a young age. Even Kil started as a child.' Illumi noted the horror on the other's face. 'Since you're a fighter, you must have started at a young age too so quit whining about it.'

'...my case was not by choice.' said Itachi softly with a pained expression. 'I lived a different hell. Naruko was the only one who made me feel...normal. Human. The only one who actually cared for me. My own family on the other hand...' he said bitterly. 'But still, I'm surprised you stayed sane with your training. Not even we ninja do those.' Really now, poison training, torture training, endurance training since birth, alongside combat and stealth training...?

'Actually I cracked.' said Illumi. 'It was Kil who allowed me to recover. For a Zoldyck she was unusual. She's very rich in emotions, something we shouldn't have. Yet those very things somehow fixed me. Ironic.' he snorted. 'Then she said something not even our elders said...but I don't know how to do any of those. I'm just happy being with her, I don't need those superficial things. But now...not only do we share one body, I have to share her with you too. Well, not that she wants to see you for now.' Itachi gave him a withering glare. 'I'll tell you this. You screwed up. You chose people who hurt her over Naruko. And Naruko is now Killua therefore she's mine. I won't let you have her.'

xxx

Illumi woke up to see Killua still sleeping. 'That's right...' he smirked. 'You're mine. Past lives don't matter. What counts is now.' and he watched over her while caressing her right arm since she slept on her left side.

He got a phone call from mother. 'Mother? Humm...yeah, we both passed.' said Illumi. 'Don't worry. Kil has no intention of becoming a Hunter. She just wants it as a VIP Ticket to places no normal human can go to. She wants to travel after all. Yes. Yes. Er, she's sleeping right now. The last test is a one on one fight and we ended up fighting each other...well, she lost to me since she lacks experience so I'll have to stay with her longer. We'll still take jobs though. Yes. Yes.' and he put his phone down.

'...Niisan?' Killua moaned sleepily.

'Mother called, asking how we are.' said Illumi as Killua pushed herself up. 'She's nervous about you being a Hunter and all...'

'Not interested.' said Killua. 'I can't do what I want without it. Besides, there's tons of Hunters in the world and things to see and discover are running out by the year anyway.' and she got up.

'Oy, you're still injured.' Illumi frowned.

'Meh, I'm OK.' said Killua, removing her bandages and indeed, her injuries faded...fast?! 'All I needed is sleep and Ten overnight and I'm all good.'

'I'm pretty sure that's impossible for a Henka-kei...' Illumi pointed out.

'Yeah, but we can learn Nen Types adjacent to our natural one right? Only, percentages of mastery decreases as we go.' Killua shrugged. 'I learned Kyouka-kei Nen but only to enhance my natural abilities in speeding up my healing to an extent.' she said. 'So I'm all good. I can't use other Kyouka abilities though...I tried.' Killua pouted. 'It would have been nice to be able to see in the dark too like Gon or have a nose like his...back at the marsh, he said he found his way to the exam site by smelling Leorio's aftershave as his trail!' she exclaimed. 'Enhanced senses would have been real sweet in our job!'

'Heee...too bad my adjacent types aren't as convenient.' Illumi whined. Killua giggled as she hugged him and used her healing ability combined with Shu to heal him. 'Wha?'

'Feeling better now, niisan?' Killua chirped as Illumi blinked before patting her head.

'Yeah. I had no idea you can do this too...why didn't you say so?' he asked her with a whine in his voice.

'Well daddy is only curious about my fighting abilities. So there's no point in including it.' Killua shrugged. Illumi sweatdropped.

'Well, I'm telling him anyway if you won't. Survival abilities is important too.' Illumi lectured. 'No point killing our quarry if you died too you know.'

'Daddy should have better worded his orders then.' said Killua playfully. 'Our orders are passed down by word you know!'

xxx

And then at class teaching them the rules and laws of Hunters as well as HOW to exploit the power of their cards...

Illumi got floored at his sister's next words.

'Gon, Kurapika, Leorio!' she called out. 'Would you three want to come home with me?'

Four males paused at that.

'...haah?' they all chorused.

'I asked the Chairman for a favor.' said Killua. 'It involves you three having a sleepover at our place.' she said as two of them PALED and went blue while Gon blinked owlishly. 'I phoned one of our servants to come and get us when we get to the country.'

'Oy oy, did father even approve of that?'

'He did as long as they won't go near the Butler's Residence.' said Killua. 'They're not allowed to go that far at least.'

xxx

And so, on the First-Class areas of the airship for Padokea Republic, headed for Dentora Region...

'So uh...Killua,' said Kurapika, using Killua's real name. 'Why did you want to bring us to the Zoldyck Residence? And what is this...favor you asked the Chairman about?'

'Well...it has something to do with how Illumi and I fought at the exams.' said Killua. 'I'm gonna teach you guys how to fight like that.' she said with a wink. 'We'll pitch camp at the gatekeepers' house.'

'You mean learn Zoldyck skills without getting killed for it?' Leorio choked out.

'Nah, something else entirely.' said Killua. 'Family skills stays within the family. But you'll be learning something more, and that something is what all Hunters must have. If you don't know it, card be damned you won't be recognized as a peer. You can't even get jobs without it as its the minimum requirement as Hunters must be very strong. Agencies run by Temp Hunters will reject you!' Kurapika and Leorio froze at that. 'I can't speak of that in a public place like an airship. Only Hunters are allowed to know of it. So I won't be talking while we're in the airship.'

And so...while en route to the country, Killua tasked Kurapika and Leorio to teach Gon what the boy CLEARLY lacked as her job is to make them strong.

In the meantime, unbeknownst to Killua's student/friends...

'A-ah!'

Inside the room of the siblings...

Something not so brotherly is going on.

Illumi...is ravishing his sister and she's definitely enjoying it. She was in his arms facing him, and legs around his waist. It doesn't help that she was naked while he was clothed waist-down, attacking her sensitive places with his hands, and his mouth. Her hair is a mess, and her milky-pale skin littered with love bites. Their bodies having a sweaty sheen on themselves and hair sticking on the skin on their backs and shoulders, but neither cared.

'Haaah...nii...san...ah!' she gasped out.

'Looks like you're almost at your peak, Kil.' Illumi purred as he kissed her deeply.

'I-its...not fair...' Killua whined as she was very horny, and she wanted him inside her yet she's too small for his size...and feels his stiffness under her. 'S-so near yet so far...and I want it now...'

'No can do no matter how horny you are Kil.' said Illumi. 'I love you and I don't want to tear you apart if we do 'that'.' he said. 'Wait when you're a bit older.'

'This is unfair~!'

'Hey, you have it easy, I don't.' Illumi sighed. He is rock hard and stiffly erect, yet no relief for it too. And its painful!

'YOU have it easy, I don't!' Killua corrected him with a growl. 'I'll show you how you ignoramus! Lie down!' Illumi quickly lied down as Killua yanked off his pants...for his erection up for display...and did an erotically sinful thing with her hands and mouth...that totally destroyed Illumi's composure and now he's a whimpering, blushing mess on their bed.

'S-since when do you...?' Illumi has a lot he doesn't understand right now...and its driving him nuts.

'...past life, Kunoichi lessons.' Killua quipped. 'I learned this when I was around 15...and on apprenticeship with the biggest pervert in the world, of course I'll be this skilled, baka oniichan.' she said playfully. 'Sooo...are you about to burst?' she purred playfully, flicking the angry red member with her finger, causing him to twitch.

'I-I think I want out.'

'Let it burst. Then you'll be limp again.' Killua told him while teasing his stiffness all the more with her hand.

'D-don't...do...AHHH!' and with a loud grunt, Illumi came a lot. And he saw white, sticky-looking liquid come out of his penis. He had no idea what that is. 'Do I have a disease?' Killua sweatdropped.

'No, you ninny. Anything that's male produce that, release that into our bodies so we ladies can have a baby.' Killua lectured, sounding like a kindergarten teacher. 'Study some medical books about reproduction, will ya?' she said as she lay down with him on their bed. 'Because someday...if by some miracle...it'll be your baby I'm having.' she said as she snuggled to his muscular body. 'What do you think?'

'My...baby...you mean we'll be like mom and dad?' Illumi asked her. As far as he knows...there's their parents who had all five of them...

'Yep.' said Killua. 'Only, its your children I'm having.' she said as she put his hand on her womb with a warm smile on her face. 'I love you, niisan.'

'I love you too, Kil.' Illumi moved to hug his sister. He felt Itachi's anger and anguish in his mind and he simply thought, sucks to be him.

xxx

In their shared mind...

Itachi was furious.

Furious that Illumi was so close to Naruko.

Furious that Naruko's heart was taken by her own brother in this twisted relationship.

Furious that it wasn't him she loved anymore.

She wanted nothing to do with him anymore and let her brother have her love.

He was in utter despair and grief.

But he won't let this stop him.

He WILL reclaim her. He may have screwed up, but he claimed her first!

He was the one who broke her that drove her into Illumi's arms...he will find a way to get her back. He couldn't live without her.

She was the one who was the first to care for him and love him. That's why he couldn't bear to lose her and lose her to her brother of all people.

She's even willing to have _his baby_!

He didn't know how much he could take anymore.

At a young age as the family genius, he has pressure on him that had the weight of a village itself.

He never had a normal life.

He was forced to choose between two sadistic choices and left behind the person he loved most.

The girl he loved most no doubt, upon losing his protection suffered again, earning him her anger caused by his breaking of the promise he made to her. And she died young in his brother's hands, no less when she was 16. And he at the time, have a severe illness in the lungs, and a dying man on the countdown so he wasn't that far off as he mourned her death in silence. He was also the one who nearly killed his brother in their battle together, but preferred dying than living and winning their fight for his suffering to end.

Next thing he knew, they both reincarnated as siblings though he awakened late...only to hear Naruko's anguished, anger and grief hurled at him upon learning he's here with her and ran off for her brother's arms.

He wants to fix the situation fast. He wanted Naruko back. If learning Nen will help him gain back her love and smile...

So be it.

Moreover, Illumi originally didn't love Killua romantically. His feelings were influenced by Itachi's own feelings for her which were so strong he ended up twisting the guy. This relationship of theirs shouldn't even have happened in the first place.

He'll fix Illumi...and then Killua. Then he will reclaim her back after earning what's rightfully his.

His father is right about one thing for once.

Uchihas always get what they want...no matter what.

He learned Nen while the two siblings slept.

He was able to control Illumi using his own nen since he's in his body. He subdued Illumi in his own mind and used his abilities to make Killua forget their twisted relationship and make it the way it was before. He also put her on a nen-induced sleep to bathe her and dress her up before removing his control. Then next was Illumi and took a shower. Originally he's a super-protective, clingy, smothering older brother who felt left out because he constantly works and travels. He fixed to restore their original relationship...and made the siblings think they accidentally spilled food on the sheets so he could chuck the soiled sheets on the laundry chute.

Upon fixing things using Illumi's own abilities in Manipulation, he was happy.

What's left is developing his own Nen, and fixing his relationship with her. Illumi may be a skilled assassin and manipulation but he has no idea how the mind works and that's where Itachi's best skill lie.

Illumi really underestimated him.

Afterall as Naruko put it, he's an ignoramus.

For one, he doesn't know what love is, and only acts on logic and rationality, doing what's best in a most efficient way possible. He knows how to care at least. Love? No.

xxx

A week later...at Parasta Airport...

'Welcome back, Illumi-sama, Killua-chama.' a tall, gigantic granny stood before them in a black suit and unusual(and too tight for comfort) pigtails.

'Tsubone, where's our ride?' Killua asked her curiously, looking around. 'I have my students with me and I wanna go home before the Tourist Bus gets there...'

'Er, I **am** the ride, Killua-chama.' and next thing Gon, Kurapika and Leorio knew...she became a granny-motifed limousine.

'W-Wow!' Gon gasped, wide-eyed in shock.

'I-is that even possible?!' Leorio squawked out while Kurapika slapped himself while staring wide-eyed at the sight.

'...come in.' said Illumi as he boarded the driver's seat and Killua sat with him. So the trio sat on the passenger's seat that looks classy. 'I suppose you guys should be lucky...' he said as they sped up in inhuman speed levels while miraculously staying on the road. 'That Killua chose you as her students.'

'We're thankful but students for what though?' Kurapika asked him.

'What you'll learn from me is Nen.' said Killua. 'All Hunters or in this case, Zoldyck Family Servants know of Nen. There are six types in total. Kyouka, Henka, Gugenka, Sousa, Houshutsu and Tokushitsu.' she said as she gave them each a long paper. 'Read those well and understand them well. Because when we arrive at the estate, I'll focus on training you and awakening you. Oniichan, slow down a bit. We're one hour ahead of the annoying tour bus. I want them to have time to read and understand that. DO NOT read quickly. Slowly understand that or if you ask me questions about those during training, I'll seriously hit you.'

(see HunterxHunter wikia about Nen)

What's on the paper is about Nen. But nothing about the six categories just yet. And the way it was written, Kurapika and Leorio noted, was very simple a child can easily comprehend it. It was mostly for Gon's sake as the boy clearly...is not so bright. But the way it was written enabled them to understand very easily what they'll soon learn.

Three hours later...at the huge gate...the Limousine just rammed its way through inside though the impact was so strong it gave the car a jolt as to be expected if a vehicle rammed into something.

'You OK, Tsubone?' Illumi asked the car.

'I'm alright, young Master.' said Tsubone. 'As long as I am a vehicle, things relevant as a human are irrelevant.'

'Good. Open the doors. Kil and her students will be camping at the Janitor's Cottage.' said Illumi as the doors opened.

'This is our stop boys.' said Killua as they got out of the car, and the limo was gone, speeding on ahead.

'...so that's a Gugenka-type Nen huh? But why a vehicle...?' Leorio sweatdropped. 'I could see nicer abilities.'

'Well, Zoldyck Family servants grow up and live here.' said Killua. 'Tsubone's ability is Rider's High. She becomes a vehicle but cannot move. Someone else must use her and by using Tsubone, it consume's the rider's aura. The stronger the rider the faster and stronger the vehicle will be.'

'Wooow...that's so cool!' Gon practically drooled.

'Well, here we are, the Janitor's House.' said Killua. 'This is where we'll stay.'

xxx

Zoldyck Mansion, five minutes later...

Once the foursome are out of the car, he utilized full power to reach the house in one minute before dismissing Tsubone. He made his way to his father's office where he waits for customers to phone him.

'Father.' Illumi greeted as he sat on the chair across his father's er...cushions.

'I see Killua returned home for the moment.' said Silva. 'What do you think of those three boys she brought home?' Illumi took out Gon's photo first.

'Gon Freecss is an islander boy from Whale Island.' said Illumi. 'He's a naïve, innocent, simple-minded boy who knew little around Kil's age. Kil notes that because he is such a blank slate, he has a very high potential. Because of these traits, the only thing he fears, is Hisoka. He has zero combat ability but exceptional tracking skills if Hisoka of all people didn't notice him...and he said he played with animals all his life so he must have unwittingly learned Zetsu as a result long before he knew Nen existed. He also has exceptional sight, being able to see clearly in the dark, and extremely sensitive hearing and smell. According to what I dug up, the examiners learned through the transmitters in our number tags that his hearing is so sensitive he could hear a typhoon several hours away coming long before it came though he didn't know what it was. By simply playing around in the island, he is in peak physical condition in regards to stamina, agility, flexibility and speed with exceptional senses. He's a total zero in combat though. Something Kil intends to fix.' he then took out a photo of Kurapika.

'Kurapika is the lone survivor of the Kuruta Massacre since the Genei Ryodan culled them off five years ago and he got lucky. He's five years older than the kids.' said Illumi much to his father's interest. 'The association as a result, made any information about him secret as he is the last of his kind and specie he has to be protected by withholding information. His hatred is so strong that seeing an actual spider insect causes him to get angry and for his eyes to go red without warning. But other than that, he is highly intelligent and rational with a level head, and the most reasonable...as long as the Spider Topic is not said in his presence. He is in peak physical condition in the same categories as Gon but without the senses, fairly normal. In strength, he is surprisingly powerful despite his slender body. He is proficient in hand-to-hand, nunchaku, swordsmanship, and combined with his intelligence, he has potential to grow stronger. His own limitation is his anger when the Ryodan is brought up as a topic. He fights like a berserker and all rationality thrown out the window.' then the last photo, Leorio is shown.

'Leorio Paladinight, the eldest being 19...the examiners at first think he's a typical money-grabber...until they hear his intentions. In a way he is right. Money makes the world go round that lives are on the line and can be bought with money. We do pay doctors to heal us.' he said. 'Coming from a poor background, he blamed money for the death of his best friend after a thorough background check, so he aims to open a hospital with free services to the poor while charging those who could afford it to fund the poorer patients' expenses. But he never realized that medical college fees are expensive. So he hopes to use his License to waive the fees and graduate school for free and gather finances needed. He has limited knowledge as a doctor, skilled in using knives, and has exceptional body conditioning and stamina, and uses knives and his own suitcase in battle. He looks after Gon because he has a tendency to believe anyone and anything, and looks after Kurapika for obvious reasons. He was at first initially worried for Killua due to her status before learning she's a Zoldyck and freaked out, begging her not to go when up against Johness the Dissector in Trick Tower, but he is just as shocked as anyone. Well, we're professional killers after all...and all of them have great trust and confidence in Kil and those feelings are reciprocated in their time together in the exams. She speaks highly of these three and sought to train them herself since they each had the misfortune of having a place in Hisoka's Toy List.'

'I see...so they are her chosen pupils.' Silva mused thoughtfully as he looked at the three stolen shots.

'Yes. She asked Chairman Netero that she be their teacher.' said Illumi. 'She knows of a certain rule for graduates involving Nen and the fact that it's the true Hunter Exam. They'll be around for six months.'


	8. Training From Hell is an Understatement!

Training From Hell is an Understatement!

At the Janitor's Cottage...

'Looks like the Butlers sent us all we need.' said Killua as on crates...are numerous weight equipment. 'Good good.'

'So Killua, besides Nen...what else will we do?' Gon asked her as she put on some equipment from the crate with the words 'For Killua - From Mama'.

'Well, physical training for one. Hunters must have exceptional strength bordering on superhuman levels and have peak physical conditioning.' Killua told them. 'You must think that for a rich family, our gate doesn't open automatically, right?' she asked them.

'Yeah...the granny bumped the gate and bashed our way in.' said Leorio. 'How come?'

'Well, the gate we bashed through is called the 'Testing Gate'.' said Killua. 'The First Gate is four tons...two tons each door. Then the weight doubles the next few gates. So basically it's 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, and 256.' she said as their eyes went so wide she swore they're about to pop out of their sockets. 'Only the strong can open those gates. And also, only strong people are welcome as visitors.' she told them. 'The only reason you're in here is because you're my students. Soon, you'll have the conditioning needed to open those gates while learning Nen from me. But first...I'll have to baptize you guys! So off with them shirts!' she chimed as she flared her aura.

'Er, right!' and they took off their shirts though Gon needed a little help on that one...he still has a sling!

'This is it...I'm kinda nervous about this...' said Leorio as they all turned their backs towards Killua...who promptly blasted them, awakening their shouko. They quickly controlled their aura based on what they learned from the paper she gave them. 'Goody! You guys have real talent.' Killua whistled. 'Most people who start out go desperate or only learn how to keep it in when they're about to run out of aura.' she said, impressed. 'So here's our schedule: Physical Training by sunrise to 5 pm, and Nen Training till midnight. So for today, I will lecture you about the Six Categories of Nen and do Water Divination while I use my aura to heal Gon's arm. I couldn't do it days back because normal people are forbidden to find out about it, so to the common folk, we're superhumans and its better off that way.' she said as she edged closer to Gon's broken arm to use her aura to heal him.

'Why is it forbidden though?' Gon asked her.

'Because Nen is a power not all people should have.' Killua told them seriously with an expression to match. 'Abuse potential is high, especially if amoral sociopaths got their hands on this power and used it for crime and by then, a lot of people are harmed before they can be caught.' she explained. 'That's why I couldn't say or do anything. In First-Class treatments, there are listening bugs placed by the people who wish to steal our license cards. After all, if they sell it, they can earn a fortune enough for lavish luxury for seven generations. They can become multi-millionaires. So people who are fresh graduates from the exam are easy pickings. Had Gon been alone, the adults would have sprung up on you if not for niisan, Kurapika and Leorio's presences. They know how to fight, you don't. And due to the bugs, I couldn't heal your fracture because then I had to explain, revealing the existence of Nen to such people. I'd have broken a law by then and I have to kill our eavesdroppers to contain the damage.'

'Oh...' Gon mused softly. His career as a Hunter could have ended before it began had he been alone...?

'The six categories are Reinforcement, Transmutation, Materialization, Emission, Manipulation and Specialization.' Killua began. 'Reinforcement is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body or , Enhancers are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Enhancement is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor.'

'Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Things created via Transmutation are pure aura. Transmutation allows your aura to mimic properties of a substance, for example...this.' she said as she demonstrated her electric abilities with her free hand, greatly astonishing her boys. 'I transmuted my aura to mimic electricity but I really wanted to do lightning...' she sighed. 'Transmutation requires you to fully understand things you want to mimic, otherwise your ability will be worthless. And elements of nature that aren't solid are the most powerful transmutations out there. We can even mimic healing properties of medicine as long as we know how it works so it requires absolute understanding and knowledge of stuff we want to mimic. Understand, and put it to act.'

'So by you mimicking electricity...' Leorio croaked out. 'Does this have to do with your training?' he and Kurapika, by the looks of his face clearly understood how Killua fully understood her power. His mind was in a whirl...for a lot of reasons.

'Yep. Since I was a kid, we all endured electric torture resistance training.' said Killua as her pals paled. 'The training only stopped when we can endure a million volts.' NOW three jaws dropped.

'A-are you serious?!' Kurapika choked out in horror.

'That woulda killed thousands of people in one fell swoop!' Leorio exclaimed. 'Yet to endure it...'

'Yeah, humans can adapt you know.' said Killua. 'You oughta know that as a doctor but even then, training in it is very careful and strictly watched over. One thing wrong, you die of course.' she chuckled, laughing away their horrified expressions.

'Next, Materialization. It is the ability to create a physical, independent, material object out of one's aura. It is the only way in which Nen can create things that ordinary people can see and touch. Furthermore, objects or entities created by this technique have a subtle 'independence' to them. This means that they can continue existing even if they were at a considerable distance from the Conjurer, or even if the Conjurer themselves are not aware that they have yet to be de-materialized. Materialized objects can have special abilities imbued into them. Its abilities tend to be very specific, complex, and conditional. Conditions can be imbued into conjured objects to make them stronger and more effective. This is where Vows and Limitations come into play.'

'Emission. An affinity for Emission means that a user is capable of controlling the deployment of their aura while separating it from their body. Aura usually decreases in intensity very quickly when it is separated from the source body, but strong Emitters can separate their aura from their body for long-periods of time and still be able to maintain it. Objects created by Emitters are created solely from aura, invisible to those whom haven't learned Nen, and require Manipulation skills to control.'

'So does that mean that if an Emission user fired a Nen bullet...normal people can't see it yet die from it anyway?' Gon piped up nervously with a gulp.

'Exactly.' said Killua. 'Its like being killed by an unseen weapon which is pretty scary. Emission is totally invisible from humans who don't know Nen. But certain Transmutation Abilities are visible given the right conditions. It depends, like my electricity or if someone chose fire to imitate.'

'For Manipulation, It allows the user to control living or non-living things in a certain way, the main advantage being able to 'manipulate' enemies. The degree of control is principally determined by a condition that usually puts the manipulator at risk. And of course the larger the risk, the better the degree of control. However, for inanimate objects, no risk at all but still able to control them better than you can a living thing.' Most people favor the latter than the former for obvious reasons. Only people with a nasty heart favor manipulating humans while knowing the risks involved.'

'Lastly, Specialization. Specialization is anything that doesn't belong into the other five categories. It's the most vague Hatsu ability that also creates abilities beyond the scope of five other categories. Almost bordering on fantasy made reality to put it that way but of course, no bringing back the dead. That one is totally impossible. You can only become one as a result of the environment where you were bred, or born in a bloodline unique only to you.' said Killua, pointedly looking at Kurapika to drive the point home. 'Manipulators and Conjurers become Specialists once conditions are given, and met. Again, Vows, Limitations are applied. Or sometimes...you're not aware you're using it at all. There are cases that Specialist nen controls YOU to be able to use its abilities until the threat to your life is over, or for other reasons. But nobody can really understand unless you're a specialist yourself.'

'Now then...' Killua took out a paper and marker pen from her bag and drew a chart. 'Starting at one's own aura type, one has the potential to be 100% efficient at using abilities based in that category alone. Then looking at the category chart here, one has the potential to be 80% efficient at using aura types adjacent to your primary type, 40% efficient at the opposite or farthest category, and 60% efficient in the two remaining categories. Specialization is typically unusable for non-Specialists because it is impossible to partially use; one either can or can't use Specialist abilities. However, Conjurers and Manipulators have 1% efficiency potential for Specialization due to being adjacent to it.'

Killua then made more charts for each category. And then applied mathematics to it. 'Understand now, you three?' she said as she gave Gon, Kurapika and Leorio their papers. 'Those numbers are possible percentages of acquisition over Nen Types. Whatever your knowledge, you can never perfect another category other than your innate one. You can only train enough to gain what you want from it to improve your innate ability...like how I can use my adjacent Reinforcement property to speed up Gon's healing right now but my skill in there is 80 percent that I dedicated to healing by speeding up natural healing process or relieve fatigue by combining it with ehem, electric therapy. But I have limitations.'

'We understand so far...' Kurapika croaked out as he looked at the papers for mathematical calculations for each category.

'Well, I'll train you in the basic techniques first and then the advanced techniques starting tomorrow. Today is a lecture for you to understand as well as giving me time to fully heal Gon's arm.' said Killua. 'I'll verbally teach you the techniques.'

And so...she taught them the application of the four Nen of Flames; Ten, Ren, Zetsu and Hatsu. She also explained that by being a master of Ten, one can deter and slow down their body's natural aging process. And the more powerful and potent the aura the slower one's aging. So to easily spot a Nen User...their deceiving appearance hides their true age. Killua had told them that her mother is in her forties yet appears in her mid twenties which is an example.

'Longevity is possible as a result...assuming you don't get killed by someone first.' Killua said with a grin. 'Even moreso with Zetsu since you practically keep your aura in, in order to be unnoticed. Gon has instinctively mastered Zetsu if he managed to track Hisoka without the guy noticing him. He's a natural because he's a skilled tracker. Thus, here's our schedule as we'll be here for six months in regards to Nen. For each week of the month, we will alternate the training of Ten, Ren, Zetsu, and on the fourth week, lasting long in Ren as long as you could, in order to increase your aura reserves and potency of your aura as a result.' ...and she deliberately did not tell them of Ken!

And so by 5 am...they wake up washing their faces...with their weighing equipment on!

'Gon, how's your arm?' Leorio asked Gon worriedly. 'I can't let you put weights on your injured arm!' he said, his inner doctor speaking.

'I'm A-OK!' Gon piped up, moving his arm. 'Killua healed it completely, I don't feel the fracture anymore!' he cried cheerfully.

'That's good to hear, Gon.' said Kurapika. 'I wonder why she's not here yet...' he wondered aloud.

'Well, her mom said she sleeps at home or else.' said Leorio. 'She won't let Killua sleep in a janitor's house, obviously. She'll probably have breakfast there too so no point waiting for her until six am.'

And so, at breakfast time with Zebro...

'Sorry for the trouble Zebro-san,' said Kurapika as everything was laid out on the table.

'Iie, its OK kids.' said Zebro. 'Because you'll need all the help you can get.'

'Why?'

'You see, everything is weighted down for daily training.' said Zebro. 'Do you want to know why Seaquant and I opened the doors for you?' he asked as they all nodded. 'Each side of the door is 200kg.' two jaws dropped while Gon gaped. 'Then the other things here are also weighted. Some are 20, some are 30 and some are 50. We all must be in shape in order to live here.' he explained. 'That is why for people like you...we live in another world entirely.'

'Heee...'

'Does that mean...' Leorio gulped as they looked at the plates, spoons and forks. 'They're weighted down too?'

'Yes.'

They all choked.

Needless to say, breakfast is an utterly hellish ordeal, that it took them a while to finish up.

By then, Killua was there in her own training gear.

'You guys sure look out of it~' she said teasingly. 'You're pooped and we haven't even started yet!'

'Easy for you to say!' Leorio choked out. 'That's the first time I had breakfast from hades!' Killua laughed at that.

'Isn't it, isn't it?' she chuckled. 'We'll begin...the Zoldyck Style Physical Training Program.' she said in a comically serious manner...while introducing them to a whole 'nother level of torture and kept them going. No matter how tired they are, she just revitalizes them back so there's absolutely no quitting. But for Kurapika she added a rule. He must learn to activate his Scarlet Eyes at will because he has potential to be a Specialist with it. And given circumstances...a very powerful one. So he was also struggling how to will his eyes to turn on and off regardless of his emotions.

Then for their first week, they are learning and training their Ten. Second week Ren. Third week Zetsu but for Gon, Ren again and on the Fourth Week, maintaining that state as long as they could.

Then on the last sunday of those three months that early morning...all of them can push open the first gate with no trouble at all...as if they just pushed open an ordinary door. But for Killua?

She pushed open the Fourth Gate...and they were shocked that Killua is actually...THAT strong and to think her body didn't show such.

'Now then...time for Water Divination guys.' said Killua as she put in front of them a glass of water, with a leaf on top.

'Er...what's this for?' Gon asked her.

'For determining your innate talent. You put your hands on the sides of the glass and do Ren.' said Killua. 'For Reinforcement, the water will overflow. For Transmutation, the leaf will stay still but the flavor will change. For Emission, water changes color. For Manipulation, the leaf moves. If impurities appear, Materialization. If any other result appears, you're a Specialist. No matter what happens, you're born with it and you can't help but have it even if you don't like it. Go!' and so, they did.

Gon's water spilled, Leorio's changed color, and impurities appeared for Kurapika.

'Now then Kurapika, use your special eyes and do Ren again.' Killua instructed. 'That's what I had you train it for.' so he obeyed...and a result no brain can explain away happened that affected the leaf, water and even the glass. 'I knew it. You're a powerful specialist given your circumstances surrounding the fact that you're the last of your tribe, meaning, you're extremely unique. Nobody can be like you so the ability will be powerful. Even moreso when you apply the Vows and Limitations.' she explained.

'Now then, creating your ability is something I can't help you guys in, but you can definitely ask me for advice so I'll stick around while I train you guys in the advanced techniques of Nen. These next three months, you will work on Gyo, In, Shu, En, and Kou. Gyo is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. Gyo is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden. In is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. In can be used on a Nen-user'sHatsu ability to make it invisible to other Nen-users. In can be countered by using Gyo in the eyes or through En. En is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Someone using En can feel the shape and movement of anything entering their circle. The downside to this is that it is extremely tiring and draining for the Nen-user to constantly deploy so much aura. So its considered impractical sometimes, especially for people with low aura reserves. So almost nobody uses it. Heck, we might not even train in it.'

'Shu is an advanced application of _Ten_. _Shu_ allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body. For example, one could use _Shu_ to extend their _Ten_ around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like the way _Ren_ strengthens and protects their body. This is the technique that allows Hisoka to make his solitaire cards as sharp and as hard as metal knives. So contrary to popular belief, they're not customized metal cards as most people who met him think. Then finally, Kou. Kou is an enhanced version of _Gyo_ in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. _Zetsu_ is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. This is used by some Nen-users as an offensive technique but it is a risky move...leaving the rest of one's body unprotected in a fight against another Nen-user is generally not a good idea. So be sure of your chances of being able to use it without getting harmed or damage to your body will be disastrous. Even a weak aura can do horrible damage.'

Then training from hell resumed with their weights which are DOUBLE their old ones. The only good thing was they can now open the doors in the cottage and eat normally.

On the second week of the first month that night, Kurapika called Killua out for a private talk.

'So have you thought of your ability, Kurapika?' Killua asked Kurapika.

'Yeah...but its an ability to chain down my enemies, leaving them no chance of freedom whatsoever.' said Kurapika coldly but not at her.

'Chaining down eh...I want you to meditate with your goal in mind.' Killua advised her. 'Meditate while combining it with Nen. Then the object compatible to your goal will come to you in the form of hallucinations. That's what Hisoka told me at least. He's my Nen teacher out of circumstance. However, one advice.' she said, holding up a finger. 'You have two enemies. They who killed your people and they who will want you dead for your gorgeous eyes. You must create two hatsu as a result.' she told him. 'And one more thing...I'll tell you a story, so sit down.' she said as they sat on the grass.

She told him the story of two brothers in a certain clan which is practically, the story of the Uchiha Clan in her memories...and her experience with both Uchihas, but she omitted the names and places of location...and the horrible events up to the horrible ending between her and Sasuke.

'While I understand your feelings...Revenge will destroy the person you used to be...and what will you do after that? Should you succeed, you'll feel hollow, empty because there's nothing else anymore. Vengeance will not bring back those we love. Losing ourselves in the clutches of hatred and revenge is not something your family would want for you. They would want you to move on and be happy again, and live a happy, fulfilled life and have a family of your own to love and cherish. They would want grandchildren to meet someday when their lives are over. And when you die, they would want to know how you lived. We live only once...and our lives are short. That's why humans are in such a rush to enjoy in ways we know how.' she said with a smile. 'Do not end up like the boy in my story. You are a much better person and man than he is. Believe in yourself and the people who cares for you.'

Kurapika had thought of many things. Her story and his own.

But unlike the boy in her story...he has friends and welcomed them in his life. He was never alone.

'...I understand.' said Kurapika with a feeble smile. 'Thank you, Killua. You're right...' he said sadly. 'My parents won't want me to become a monster...but I still want justice and bring home their eyes. That way...we're all home.'

'I know.' Killua said softly. 'Be a different man, Kurapika. You're better and stronger. Because you did what the boy in my story never did.'

Two days later, Leorio came to her, wondering how his Emission can be of use with his goals as a doctor.

'Oh heck, you ask a _Killer_ for _that_?' Killua sweatdropped. 'You know more than I do at being a doctor.' she said wryly. 'You're gonna go to the best medical college with your license, right? That means you have access to a treasure trove of medical knowledge you can get your hands on.' she told him. 'By studying and reading books, I'm sure you can create a wonderful hatsu or several for your goals. Or better yet, actually be a psychic surgeon or something like those occult stories in the past.'


	9. In which everyone separates

In which everyone separates

During those last three months...

Kurapika started having hallucinations of chains. So Killua gave him a length of chain and ordered him to keep it with him even in baths and sleep. Then visualize it in his mine while touching and caressing it, listening to the sound it makes and drew them on sketches in different angles. Then upon fully understanding the chain, he could finally visualize and materialize it with his Nen. He can then happily come up with a suitable ability for his chains but Killua had to remind him of another Hatsu that works on everyone who isn't the Ryodan so he can defend himself from ANYBODY. As it is now, he's a living treasure! Other than that, he has to do Ren and Ten everyday, and strengthen his other techniques. His training was strictly watched over by Killua because out of the three, his is the most complex, he couldn't be left alone just yet...and created a horrifying ability to use against the Ryodan that ensures his victory and survival at the same time. Kurapika called his Specialization State 'Emperor Time'...and how!

On the other hand, Leorio is at a loss without resources so he practices his techniques everyday. Gon was trying to come up with something on his own, as his advice from Killua was to come up with an ability that suited him while suiting his innate ability, things he is most comfortable with that can also be usable with his adjacent categories. He has all time in the world as a result. And she told all of them this.

The only way they can happily be called a Nen Master, is if they have 100% mastery and effortless control of the four basics and the five advanced techniques. That, and they have an aura pool enough to fill an olympic swimming pool. To have that much aura increases its potency and strength, and they age slower as a result. Most Nen Masters train hard to have longevity to further enjoy life while others simply wanted the power it brings them. In fact, when she once asked her grandfather at home, he said he could do a 300m En ten times without breaking a sweat after years of training.

Then when their six months time ended...

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio can open two gates while Leorio can even open the third gate, being the most physically able out of the three of them. Killua on the other hand, can open the fifth gate.

And so, at her father's room...

'So how are your students, Killua?' Silva asked his daughter.

'So far so good, they're expert level in the basics and advanced techniques. But unlike Kurapika, Gon and Leorio haven't come up with their Hatsu yet.' said Killua. 'Leorio wanted to use his power for medical purposes but lacked resources, so he'll study and train while in College. Then there's Gon...I can't leave him alone just yet. He's at a total loss, so I suppose he has yet to leave my nest until he has his own hatsu.' she shrugged. 'I have to broaden his horizons and teach him more so he can come up with his hatsu.'

'In regards to physical conditioning...Leorio is the strongest. Prior to training, he can open halfway the First Gate. Then after training, he could open three with no sweat. Gon is physically the weakest due to his background, but he too, can open the second gate like Kurapika. But he still has trouble while Kurapika doesn't.' she said. 'I may bring him back here someday because he's a Kyouka-kei, he has to be stronger than he is now but for now, I have to make him see more of the world, and broaden his horizons. So out of my students...his sheltered upbringing will be his weakness. He's the typical good, innocent country boy who never saw a bad thing in his life. And given society beyond his comfort zone...opportunists won't hesitate to chew him alive.' she said with a scowl.

'I see...so that's how you see it.' Silva mused thoughtfully. 'Where will you go to next?'

'Heaven's Arena.' said Killua. 'I'll have them fight Nen Users on the 200th levels and gain some experience while earning money at the same time. Then I guess we'll go our separate ways since we all have our own goals.'

'That's good to hear, Kil. But visit home once in a while.' Silva told her. 'You'll be gone for years until your coming of age. We'll be missing most of you.'

'I know.'

xxx

'So to Heaven's Arena huh? If I had known that kinda paradise existed years ago...Pietro wouldn't have died.' Leorio said with a heavy, gloomy mood as they were in the Zoldyck Family Airport manned by Butlers who will take them to Heaven's Arena located on the eastern side of the country.

'On the bright side, you can keep your Hunter status a secret, so you can have a normal school life while aiming to be a doctor.' Kurapika told him in an advising manner. 'It'll be a stressful life if your school knows you're a Hunter...you'll be living in paranoia fearing for your license while stressing from studies.' he mused. 'I hear College Life is very stressful.'

'Yeah...I guess I haven't thought of that.' Leorio sighed.

'Now you know.' Kurapika grinned. 'So what's it like there, Killua?'

'In that paradise for fighters, Thousands of martial artists compete daily in order to advance to higher floors. Competitors are allowed to fight and defeat their opponent using any means, but weapons are not allowed on the first 199 floors. One is given prize money for advancing on each of the 199 floors; after reaching the 100th floor, competitors get their own private room. On the 1st floor, you will get enough money for a drink if you win or even if you lose. On the 50th floor, you get 50,000 Jenny for one victory. On the 100th floor the prize money is 1 million Jenny and on the 150th onwards, the reward is over 10 million Jenny.'

Kurapika and Leorio squawked at the money while Gon was amazed as he had never heard such amounts existed in his whole life.

'Ahem, continuing...' she snorted, noting their expressions. 'The floors above the 200th offer no prize money, but glory. Weapons are allowed to be used after reaching the 200th floor. One has 90 days to prepare for any fight, though it's possible to fight everyday if wanted. The 21 highest ranked competitors are called Floor Masters because they're given their own floor between the 230th and 250th floors. Losing four matches results in disqualification, while winning ten matches results in being awarded the right to challenge a Floor Master. The 251st floor of Heavens Arena holds a biennial tournament called the Battle Olympia; the victor is allowed to live on the 251st floor in an exclusive penthouse and all fighters from 200 onwards use Nen exclusively. Oh, and we'll see Hisoka there.'

'Why on earth would we see that psycho there anyway?' Leorio shuddered. 'I don't wanna see him!'

'Well, he resides on the 200 floors and above. Like I said, it's a paradise for fighters.' Killua told them. 'And on 200 onwards, _killing is legal_.' that made the three boys freeze. 'And for a nutjob like him, yeah, it's paradise.'

All of them wore comically deadpan expressions.

xxx

On the area after two days with the family customized airship...

'So we have quite a bit of time before August comes.' said Killua. 'Three weeks in fact. Well, you three are here to do what I want, while getting money in the process which will serve as your foundation money for your respective plans.' she said. 'You can't make a first step without money you know. The more smarter graduates often go here, but only 1/10 think of that.' she scoffed. 'And also, this place is a place for Gon to learn how to fight.'

And so...Killua gave a length of paper to the receptionist lady which were her requests.

'Ah, Killua-sama, Gon-sama, Kurapika-sama and Leorio-sama is it?' said the receptionist as she took the paper in consideration. 'A slow ascent every thirty minutes by floor...are you sure upon reaching the 100th levels?'

'We're sure.' said Killua.

'Very well. Gon-sama is 2054, Killua-sama is 2055, Kurapika-sama is 2056 and Leorio-sama is 2057. Please remember your numbers and proceed to the first floor.'

'I sure feel like we're scamming a whole place up.' Leorio grinned. 'A slow ascent...I can see the money now...we'll be earning 150 million and then 500 million by the time we reach the 200th floor...650 million plus the stuff we'll earn at the bottom floors!' he drooled in excitement.

'Although to justify our set up, I ask that you guys hold back your newfound strength.' said Killua wryly. 'Because no matter our request, the referee's word is law. Hold back. Seriously. Here, we have three goals: For Gon to learn how to fight, earn money, and you three to gain experience against Nen Users.'

'Then if that's the case, why not have us spar with you?' Kurapika wondered aloud.

'Er, if you spar with me, you're gonna die.' Killua said wryly. 'Even my weakest electricity can still kill normal humans unless they have powerful Ten to protect them...and I've been a Nen User since I was _eight years old_.' she said. 'Traditionally, a Zoldyck will learn Nen at age 12 but I was the exception because I reached the 200th floor and Hisoka taught me because he didn't want my brother after his ass for obvious reasons.'

'Whoa...that's some history.' Gon blinked. 'Was he a good teacher?'

'Yeah.' Killua chuckled, giggling at their surprised expressions. 'You guys didn't expect that, right? I taught you guys the way he taught me but if only we had more time, I'd go all out on you but we all wanted to see the auction this year...I'd rather train you guys for three years if I could.' she sighed. 'But it seems you guys will have to do self-training without me. But I DO hope you'll follow it to the end, right? I'll be testing you after five years!'

And so, they began their training and earning money at the same time.

These three weeks went by quick...as they fought for money, while on their free time, Killua makes them watch battles on the 200th levels with Gyo on their eyes because watching is also training. And in their three weeks here, they can only get one fight due to the rules. Not even Killua could work her way around that by Internet...and Gon was able to restore his broken pride when he requested for a match with Hisoka and give him back 'the freebie' he gave him.

And so, on their last night together...

Killua had a private phone call.

/Yes?/

'Chairman, it's Killua.' said Killua. 'Gon, Kurapika and Leorio have passed.'

/Oho! I see I see...well, this truly makes them our peer now./ came the old man's voice by the phone.

'Yes but they have a long way to go in regards to our usual standards...I give them five years at most.' said Killua, using her own judgment. 'Whether they become great or not is up to them.'

xxx

The next day when they all dropped out...

'Now then you three...' Killua chirped. 'I have something to announce.' she said.

'Er what is it?' Leorio asked her.

'I just informed Chairman Netero last night...congratulations on passing the Hunter Exam.'

'WHAT?!'

'B-but didn't we...this January?!' Kurapika sputtered out shakily as Killua made a tut-tut expression.

'The exam we all dealt with is the Public Hunter Exam for the local masses to get the goods among the junk, nevermind casualty ratings.' Killua explained. 'These people who make the cut are then taught Nen which is the true Hunter Exam. I told you months back, this power can't just go to just anybody.' she reminded them. 'And I told you months back that you're only considered a peer if you know Nen and you can only take jobs if you know it.' she said. 'Only 'peers' can take jobs. Fresh graduates cannot even if you flash Temp Hunter Agencies your license. No Nen, no job. Sorry, end of story.'

She then handed out papers to them. 'That's your self-training menu and goal demands for the next five years.' she told them. 'Despite how highly unlikely that looked, Hisoka did that too and I also did it for three years now.' she said. 'Kurapika, I'll be stricter with you due to your goals. Your menu is twice as hard compared to Gon's and Leorio's as the Ryodan are all A-Class Criminals and Nen Users. ALL of them.' she said as Kurapika stiffened. 'Daddy once told us that he killed a Ryodan Member for a client...and he faced the Leader who was in his late teens at the time. He said that he'd rather not deal with him ever again unless its a job. That's the highest praise a quarry can get from daddy and even grandpa acknowledged him. That's how much power they have. That's why I must be stricter and more demanding in your training in this five year benchmark. Got that?'

'Yeah.' Kurapika nodded as he looked at his paper.

'With that, I can safely let you guys go.' said Killua. 'See you this September.'

'Yeah!'

'Hey Killua, wanna go to my house?' Gon invited Killua as they left their penthouses.

'I can't, Gon.' said Killua in an apologetic smile. 'I promised daddy that in return for my travel years, I do jobs he sends me. So I'll be sticking around the Underworld just to be close to my hits.'

'Awww...'

xxx

And so, in Gordeau Desert...Killua continued her own Nen Training while being around York Shin City for a month and a week before going there on August 30. Somehow, she didn't get jobs...but for sure on the Auction...she will.

Upon stealing an Auction Catalogue worth 100 million...ohhh yes, they'll be here.

And so, on the promised day...they came but last she heard, Kurapika has a job. So she stuck around while mostly leaving Gon and Leorio to their devices. They began strongly relying on her and she can't have that. All of them MUST be independent, no matter what. However, the pair took an interest in Greed Island, so she looked at it in the catalogue she stole.

Apparently, Gon's father left him a cassette, a memory card and a ring which he keeps since he has no idea what the ring is for. Looks like she may need to interfere at some point by looking for information. And she stumbled into Kurapika running into a car so she jumped on the roof as it went.

'Hey?!'

'Kurapika, I'm gonna hitch a ride OK?' Killua called out. 'Don't mind me on the roof!'

'Are you crazy?! What if you fall?!' Kurapika yelled from inside.

'I can use the magnetizing property of my ability so I won't fall~ just get going, driver!' and the car went on speeds.

Looks like back to Gordeau Desert...as they watched the Genei Ryodan make short work of the mob...and soon, the Injyuu.

'Kurapika...' Killua hissed to the blonde. 'Calm down. You can't make a good plan with nothing but anger. Calm down! You're better than this!' then the midget played a melody on her flute that made them see a garden of wildflowers in a sunny, grassy meadow that had the desired effect.

Now with a plan in mind, Kurapika settled for capturing the guy and they left...but not without Killua leaving lightning based traps and watching out with Gyo.

She found a thread which she cut off with her lightning and from behind by a dot, she could see a car following them. 'Guys! I removed a nen string they were using to follow us! Go get a detour and close the rear lights!' she yelled.

'Dammit, they got us!' the rear lights were closed as they sped off more. 'Hey you guys, close your rear lights! We'll go for Pattern C!'

xxx

Beitacle Hotel...

'Killua, you shouldn't be here.' Kurapika told his nen teacher. 'I mean, the mafia...'

'I know. But at some point, we will get involved anyway if the Ryodan showed up.' said Killua airily. 'The mafia will hire us left and right. What's not to say we'll be hired because THEY'RE here?' she giggled. 'So I want to see how this story ends.'

'Urk...good point.' Kurapika is thus resigned that she had to be here.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Dalzollene demanded and she just wordlessly gave him a business card.

**Killua Zoldyck**  
**Republic of Padokea; Dentora Region**  
**Kukuroo Mountain; Zoldyck Estate**  
**#444-YOUAREDEAD**

Needless to say Dalzollene choked on his spit at the business card. Kurapika took a peek and sweatdropped. Did their phone number had to be something like THAT? It makes sense in context. 4 is sometimes pronounced 'shi' which is a homonym for 'death'. And guess what usually comes if someone sics a Zoldyck on you?

'So what are you guys planning on doing with Mr. A-Class Criminal and Nen User here?' Killua asked Dalzollene. 'Did you inform the Mafia that you got him?'

'Well, we only contacted the boss so far, not the community.' said Dalzollene.

'Aww, that means some of you are gonna die soon because you made that fatal mistake.' she said much to the chiil down their spines. 'The Ryodan can take advantage of the Mafia's greedy nature for rewards and a chance to elevate their status, and hijack their way into the Information Center with a Manipulation User doing the work. Then they'll be here soon once they learn of your location. You'll all die for nothing that's why gorilla here is so calm.'

'Hooo? You're pretty smart, young lady.' the guy grinned. 'Yeah, you'll all die soon.' he chuckled, much to Kurapika's anger. 'I'm not into kids, so scram.'

'Meh, I'll stick around for a bit while longer. I want to see how this ends.' Killua smirked. 'This situation looks interesting because of the thrill in it. Sooo what are you guys gonna do? Your life or the reward you wanted? In a matter of hours, the guys at the desert will be here.'

'Frankly I prefer my life, but the man behind us won't be so reasonable.' Dalzollene grumbled. 'But for now I want to ask questions.'

xxx

Outside the hallways...

'So near yet so far huh?' Killua mused as Kurapika was seething in anger. 'But right now you must be better than this.' she said. 'Unless you have a plan without your anger clouding your judgment?'

'Aa. I have a plan should that guy be freed...and I'll be waiting.' Kurapika growled, his Nen flaring. 'My chains is for this very purpose.'

'I know but use your best traits, not your anger.' Killua advised. 'I don't want my students to die because they couldn't control themselves.'

'...sorry.' then he took his phone out that was on vibrate mode. 'Oh, I have to meet someone.' he said. 'You better go to where the others are. This will get...messy.'

'Well I suppose...Gon is still helpless...' Killua sighed. 'Well, be careful, you hear? I won't be happy if a student of mine died!' and she disappeared in a shunshin of lightning.

'...'


	10. In which Killua goes overboard

In which Killua goes overboard

Killua created a myriad of Kage Bunshin and changed them all into mosquitoes...and have them follow the Genei Ryodan. Once a single clone vanished, she knows all of their faces. The remaining 99 mosquitoes are there to spy on them. By now, she knew all their names!

She was in deep thought while buying a strawberry jam cream crepe at a shop...when she turned to face Illumi.

'Niisan.' she greeted. 'Hired for a hit?' she greeted in a friendly manner.

'Actually...I'm here to talk.' this voice and speech manner is not her brother...and she wound up glaring at him with her resentment and he looked at her with regret and remorse. 'Please. Just give me your time. I want things between us like it used to be.'

'Those years won't just disappear with a 'sorry' Itachi.' said Killua coldly. 'I believed in you. You're the only one who cared for me and loved me. To me you're my whole world...and you crashed it after a few mere months. You gave me false hope. That's something I can't forgive that easily. Especially considering what life I led.'

'I know. I'll do anything to make up for it, Naruko. Please give me a chance.' Itachi pleaded desperately.

'My name is Killua.' Killua corrected stiffly. 'That name and everything to do with it, I discarded long ago. I'm just glad fate is kind to me this time.'

'Then can we talk?'

Killua's response was to run away in high speeds with Itachi chasing after her all over York Shin...even passing by the Spiders themselves!

'Scuse me!' Killua said as she passed by Phinks, Nobunaga and Shizuku with the former two sputtering.

'Pardon but scoot!' Itachi grunted, and rudely pushing Nobunaga away and unfortunately, that shove from a Zoldyck sent him flying and crashing hard into a shop, and three walls into it until he got to the alley at the back, much to the panic of the customers in the restaurant. Phinks, Machi, Shizuku, and Shalnark went O.O

'The fuck?!' Nobunaga snarled, on the verge of chasing the pair in anger. If he wasn't a Ten master, he woulda been spaghetti sauce by now.

'Quit it Nobunaga, we're here to retrieve Uvo!' Shalnark scolded the taller man, looking in from outside.

'...you're really unlucky tonight, Nobunaga.' Shizuku mused thoughtfully. 'First you got shrunk twice and now this.'

'Shuddup!' came the irate man's cussings.

After rescuing Uvo, poor Nobunaga endured the others making fun at his expense. Although Nobunaga's fourth misfortune was nothing funny.

Uvo, his best friend who went to get his revenge on Kurapika...never returned.

Four is Death.

xxx

The Royal Chase went on till daybreak...until finally, Itachi managed to catch Killua around a rooftop of a building in a ghetto and tightly wrapped his arms around her.

'No!' she gasped out as she used her electricity on him but he wouldn't let go.

'Didn't I tell you that I'll never let you go ever again, Naruko?' Itachi said softly while enduring her attack on him. He was glad for the Zoldyck training and Illumi's body for the time being. Had this been his old body, he would have died by now. 'I'll accept all your anger...your sorrow...your loneliness...your pain...I'll take them all.' he said. 'Just please let me have a chance with you again. I screwed up. I know that. I chose a village that caused our suffering over you...but I don't want a Fourth World War and you possibly dragged into it. I chose a lesser evil for you.'

'And what does war have to do with us?' Killua cried. 'They can go hang for all we care, we have nothing to do with it!'

'You forget I'm an ANBU and you used to be a vessel.' Itachi reminded her. 'The Sandaime is a weak pushover. He would have given in to the nagging of the elders and you would have become a weapon against your will. That's why I chose the village over my family...to avert a Fourth War and to protect you from the elders. Especially Danzo.' he sighed as Killua stopped her electricity. 'The problem in our government lied in the Hokage and those three elders.' he said. 'Sandaime is weak and too obliging that's why there's little he could do when it comes to you. Most of his power is spent on Danzo alone to keep you away from him while politics prevent him from giving you a better life. They were also the ones who gave me that fateful order to massacre my family...because they were planning a coup that could spark the Fourth War.'

'And why is your family planning a coup when last I checked, the village kisses their asses? Case in point, Sasuke.' Killua scowled as Itachi pulled them up in a sitting position.

'The Uchiha may have the village on their side but the Senju-faction have power in politics.' said Itachi. 'And they held great animosity at us for what Uchiha Madara has done since founding days of our history. Then when the Kyuubi Attack came...it was the perfect excuse to isolate our clan and choke them. This pushed the adults in my family to their limits and the last straw at this unfair treatment...then in came the coup. The plan was to slay all Senju-Factions and pin the blame on someone. Then they will make sure someone who isn't so xenophobic against them is Hokage. But the fact is, the Senju Faction has a lot of supporters. Had the coup been realized, civil war will occur...and the neighboring countries will take advantage of that. That's why I said the Fourth War will occur so soon a measly seven years after the end of the Third War and the Kyuubi.'

'Believe me I could also care less unless its you, my brother and my best friend.' Itachi smiled sadly. 'Only you three see me as a human. As just Itachi. To everyone else I'm the prodigy who can do no wrong and never fail. Because of that, I'm the Uchiha's pipeline to the village...pressure after pressure. I could barely see you and protect you. I can only hear you cry and beg for them to stop. But now there's nothing. For all I know the world we once knew is destroyed. Annihilated by Akatsuki. But somehow we got lucky. We were reborn as siblings. We can be together...only...this is your brother's body...' he sighed. 'I wish I can really be with you without making it look like incest and get Illumi killed by your father.'

Actually, the two got really incestuous once because of Itachi unwittingly influencing Illumi, causing a misunderstanding and drove Killua into his arms. But he was able to modify their memories with Illumi's power.

'...I guess.'

'...I want to stay with you...you're all I have...' Itachi said, clinging to her like she was a lifeline. 'Nothing is in our way anymore...no politics, no power-hungry old bastards, and no ambitious fools bent on world domination. Here, its just us. We can finally be ourselves.'

'Just ourselves...huh?' Killua huffed. 'It's not that easy and you know it.'

'I know. But I'll find a way to get out of here and find myself a body.' said Itachi before he shook. 'Dammit, Illumi, give me more time!' he grunted but his presence was gone.

'...er...good morning, oniichan?' Killua greeted her older brother sheepishly.

'Man, he's annoying.' Illumi grumbled as he had her cuddle into him. 'I can't believe I have to share with another guy, bad enough I have to compete with three at home!'

'Heehee...he also shoved a Ryodan Member when we passed by them.' Killua giggled. 'Poor guy got bashed into three walls because Itachi used your full strength~ that guy won't be happy with you!' Illumi groaned.

'And that wasn't even me!'

xxx

Killua put her phone down in her hotel room after a shower.

She took the opportunity to call Alluka if Nanika could create a human body for Itachi to transfer and inhabit. He could, but it'll be costly. To lessen the cost, give Nanika material to use to halve the price should some poor schmuck learn of their power.

'I have the material.' said Killua, knowing of Kurapika's battle with Uvogin and succeeded in winning. 'Can you come to York Shin? I'll do my best to preserve the material with Nen until then. Come to Gordeau Desert and track me by the transmitter on my cell phone. You guys know of my past life right? Er, you see, Itachi is Illumi's split-personality. Yeah...yeah...thanks guys.'

She then took a deep breath.

From home...it'll take a week to get here. So she had to get the body and seal it in a stasis scroll before it decomposes any further.

So far from 2 am...only a few hours passed so its not bad yet. Its still usable.

She left a note to Illumi and ran as fast as she could to Gordeau, dig the body up and seal it away before going back to her hotel.

'Kil, where'd you go?' Illumi asked her as she just got back with a new scroll.

'Oh, just went to get something important.' Killua smiled. 'Let's just say that it'll take a week longer and you won't have to share a body ever again.' Illumi's eyes widened.

'Y-you found a way? How?'

'Heehee...you'll find out a week from now.' Killua chimed. 'It'll take that long for preparations. My job for now is to preserve the material. Someone else will do the transferring.'

'Oh, I see...' Illumi looked relieved. This split-personality thing is so hard to deal with, he can't wait to be sole owner of his body again. Seriously.

'Now then, I have another job.' Killua bounced off her bed. 'I have to make sure my students won't do anything stupid while in this city...my clones disguised as mosquitoes are all over the place, and Gon and Leorio have a harebrained idea just now...so I'm going to stop them. Be back later!' and she left by the window.

'Her clones...huh?' Illumi mused with a frown.

/Kage Bunshin...that technique was where Naruko excelled best./ said Itachi. /While making three can normally kill anyone from too much usage, she could happily create hundreds without breaking a sweat. That was in our past though. Who knows about now, now that she no longer has a prisoner to power her up with...but I think she still has that ability. She DID say all over the place...so she literally has eyes and ears everywhere./

"How does this thing work?"

/In regards to intelligence gathering, simply deploy clones. Then when the clones hear something or see something important and noteworthy, one will dispel...and memories they gained will transfer back to the user. So spying can be done without risks. In regards to training involving Nen...let's put it this way. One clone works with the original doing the same training regime. Should the clone disappear, it's two days' worth of training experience in one day. However you can't use this training for physical training. That's something the user cannot shortcut with. It can only be used for spying, studying for academics, and nen technique training./ Itachi told him. /The clones can even work as Suicide Bombers by glomping a victim and then explode. But in our past life, she didn't know that./ he added. /She never learned it./

"I see...so that's how she quickly masters her skills in Nen...and then it took her years to train in the family combat style because its physical." Illumi mused thoughtfully. "But either way she is still the family genius."

/...Naruko hates that word, Illumi./ Itachi told him. /She despised that word and actual geniuses themselves. She has a bad experience with them and their attitude didn't help matters, as well as the attitudes of her peers towards geniuses. If you ask, she'll say she worked hard for her skills and genius has nothing to do with her prowess./ he chuckled fondly. /Did you ever remember her bragging that she was one when she easily learned the family trade?/

Now that Illumi thought about it...

"No." he said. "She gets really angry and denies she's a genius. I heard from dad that she gets really mad and throws a tantrum. She just insists that she works hard to make the family happy. Nobody dared mention that word in her presence since."

/See?/

"What made her despise geniuses?"

/It'll be a long story...so you better have time to listen./ Itachi then told him what he knew of Naruko's childhood...and from information he got from a crow he used to spy on her.

Not that Illumi knows that.

xxx

'You two idiots...HOLD IT!' Killua roared, startling the daylights out of Gon and Leorio who each has bounty posters.

'K-Killua!' they choked out as they withered at her glare.

'You're SERIOUSLY thinking of chasing Ryodan members the way you are now? Are you stupid?!' she shrieked. 'They are not only A-Class Criminals, they're also A-Class master Nen Users and all of us are FAR from that! You'll just get killed!'

'B-but Killua...' Gon squeaked out.

'The money isn't worth your life.' Killua grunted. 'The Ryodan has ten years or more worth of mastery your seven months is nothing compared to it.' she said as she grabbed their bounty posters and tore it apart. 'Greed Island is available on the tenth day. So the Ryodan isn't worth dying for. If I get wind you two have another hare-brained idea, I'll personally end you myself!' and she was gone.

'...how did she know?' Leorio squeaked. 'She was nowhere near us!'

'You're asking me?!' Gon choked out. 'She wasn't anywhere near us at all!'

xxx

Three days later...the Zoldycks are hired to kill the Genei Ryodan while Illumi got hired by the Leader himself to kill the Ten Dons. At the streets, Killua, knowing the identities of the Ryodan killed Pakunoda easily, fought and killed Bonolenov, and killed Shalnark. She sealed the bodies inside her scrolls and went hunting for more. She then dialed her father who met up with Chrollo with her grandfather.

'...yes?'

/Father, I killed three~!/ came Killua's enthusiastic report. /Three Ryodan members. A boxer in bandages, a blonde woman in a suit and a blonde guy with a bat-theme cellphone. They each have a numbered Spider Tattoo for my claim. Do I cash in the body so we get paid?/

'Of course. It's business.' said Silva. 'We don't do this for free.'

/K! See ya later!/

Silva smiled.

If she can handle A-Class Criminals, he no longer has to worry about her.

xxx

In the Community...Killua had cashed out the bounties on the Ryodan...apparently, worth 2.5 Billion a pop. And she killed three. So that's 7.5 Billion.

Her next target would be glasses-girl but she's with Frankenstein...and the other woman is with Hisoka...so she settled for going to the mop-head who was headed for the vaults of the underground auction room but everyone will gather there...no way will she be in a room full of Spiders!

So with 7.5 Billion in her possession, she waited in her hotel room till her other family members are done.

'Kil...I heard you killed three Ryodan Members?' Illumi came home to their shared room. 'That's pretty amazing! I got a boring job killing ten old men though.'

'Ah...that means daddy and grandpa are the only ones not getting paid tonight.' Killua sighed. 'Oh boy.'

'Well, we don't work for dead clients, that's a family rule.' Illumi smirked as he settled down on the couch, taking a drink off the fridge.

Half an hour later, Silva and Zeno came to collect Killua's pay from the community to add to the family funds at home...


End file.
